The Path Forward
by KingRPG
Summary: Sequel to "A New Beginning", this takes place two months after the events of last chapter. Now that the schism has been dispelled, Auj Oule and Rashugal try to adapt to the addition of Elympios. Ludger and his friends struggles to adapt to this new world, Exodus still a threat and Origin's Trial still at hand. Will this new timeline end up in failure? Or can they create a new path?
1. CHAPTER 1: SETTLING DOWN

**Hi guys! I bring to you all the SEQUEL to "A New Beginning". I recommend anyone who's never read "A New Beginning" to read that first before this. Obviously there are no reviews to respond to here, but there is one big announcement I'd like to make.**

 **I'vet set up a page where if anyone is willing to support me, I'd totally appreciate it. The reason for this is because, att the moment, I'm currently job-searching but with little to no luck. So think of the page as something like a tip jar. A little helping hand will be of great help. BUT I'm not forcing any of you readers to donate, nor am I going to say "If you don't donate, I won't update". I enjoy writing and I'm glad most of you have enjoyed the stories I've contributed to the Xillia fanfic community. If anyone is willing, thank you. If not, never mind. It won't stop me from updating my stories!**  
 **The link has to be modified - patreo n** **. com(/)kingrpg**

 **Also, not sure how many of you are aware, but I'm also currently writing a Tales of Berseria + Tales of Xillia crossover story. If you haven't read it, do check it out! This is assuming you have also completed ToB as there are spoilers in that story (obviously).**  
 **Anyway that's it for now. I hope you guys shall enjoy the sequel to "A New Beginning"!**

 **CHAPTER 1: SETTLING DOWN**

Two months. Two months have passed since Chancellor Marcia, King Gaius and King Nachtigal met at Kanbalar to discuss the fate of their three nations. While no official terms were made, it allowed the three leaders to gauge one another – more in particular for King Nachtigal and King Gaius to measure Chancellor Marcia, and vice versa.

After that first meeting, there were several more meetings that each nation sent official representatives to discuss about. Future cooperation, laws, jurisdiction, trade and other matters. Basically while it was still the beginning, it would seem that Auj Oule, Rashugal and Elympios could be looking towards a bright future together.

But not everything was rainbows and sunshine.

While the government of the three nations looked forward to a peaceful co-existence, not all of the people shared this view. After the people of Rieze Maxia learned the truth of Elympios's existence and discovered that they massacred the soldiers at Fezebel Marsh and later attack the city of Sharilton, not many were willing to forgive them for that. Chancellor Marcia had officially apologized for the Elympion military's past actions, but of course, it would not bring back the lives that were robbed by the Elympion army. It would be a slow process before the people of Auj Oule, Rashugal and Elympios could actually live in the same world.

Many things have begun to change in order to adapt to this new world – the cast that helped shaped this changing world was no different.

After things began to settle down, Jude Mathis returned to finish what he started at Talim medical school. Previously a wanted fugitive, that all changed after King Nachtigal and his advisor, Rowen Ilbert, erased his so-called crimes.

After submitting his thesis, Jude soon graduated but his journey didn't stop there. With the recommendation backed by the King himself and Rowen, Jude was employed and worked at the Laforte Research center. On the very first day, he suggested on a project to work on, which was accepted. He was thus assigned as the team leader on the development that he proposed – Allium Orbs.

At the current time, Jude was busy working at the Laforte Research center on the final phase on the development of the Allium orbs.

"Doctor Mathis, do we really have to run more tests? I believe the spyrix boosters we're currently using are sufficient enough in maintaining the Allium orbs." A female researcher by the name of Susan said.

Susan was referring to how Jude insisted on continuing the project to refine the machines used on Allium orbs.

Jude shook his head, "Not yet. It's still not perfect. We still need to run more tests."

"But Doctor Mathis, the boosters have already shown to be stable. Its success rate is around ninety-five percent!"

"I know, but a five percent chance of it failing means it's not yet perfect." Jude reasoned, "I understand your frustrations but please bear with me a little longer. We're very close. Once I'm sure the device is ready, then we've finally done it."

Susan sighed and relented, "I understand. It's frightening how Lilium orb failed us when the schism broke two months ago, but you so were able to come up with an alternative in such a short time. Everyone depended on Lilium orbs, so having a replacement so quickly is sure to help."

"That's… well, a friend was a big help."

Jude wasn't lying. Since Ludger came from the future, he possessed an Allium orb so Jude used that as a model. Besides Ludger already mentioned before that Allium orbs replaced Lilium orbs anyway in the original timeline. The only difference this time was that the development of Allium orbs started much earlier.

Susan walked away and returned to her station. Jude knew it wasn't just Susan that felt this way but everyone on the research team felt this way too, which was understandable. By rights, the Allium orbs were more than ready to be revealed to the world but for Jude, it was rather personal.

Two months ago, after the party left Kanbalar, they encountered a group of monsters and found out first hand that they could not form links with one another. It almost cost them their lives but they managed to regain their composure and defeat the monsters. Alvin also experienced this when he and Wingul defended Chancellor Marcia from the Exodus attacks, but he forgot to pass this info to the party. So now that Jude was developing Allium orbs, he didn't want anyone to experience the feeling of something you depended your life on to suddenly fail. It was why he wanted the Allium orb to not have any faults.

"Doctor Mathis?" A voice said.

Jude jumped a little and turned to the voice. It was a young woman, which acted as the secretary of this research team, "Y-Yes? What is it?"

"An acquaintance of yours wishes to see you. He… is rather persistent about seeing you actually."

From the woman's brief description, Jude already knew who it was, "Right. I just need a minute. Can you tell him to wait for me outside?"

"Of course, Doctor Mathis."

Jude had been working for several hours now so it was time he called it a day. After informing the research team he was leaving, he made a quick trip to his office to grab his personal belongings. After he was done, he made his way towards the main entrance of the research center.

Once outside, Jude found his guest waiting for him – Alfred Vint Svent, or commonly known as Alvin.

Just like how Jude became a researcher, Alvin changed somewhat as well. He was still a mercenary but ever since the schism broke, the first thing he did was return to Elympios. Ports now included travelling to Elympios, so it wasn't difficult. After being gone for a week in Elympios, the mercenary returned to Rieze Maxia to take up odd jobs once again.

Alvin raised his hand in a casual wave, "Look at you, kid. You're beginning to look like a responsible adult. I hardly recognize you."

Jude no longer wore his usual outfit two months back and instead now sports a black top, an orange unbuttoned vest and red-brown jeans along with a lab coat.

"It's nice to see you too." Jude returned with a laugh, "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"What, who says this isn't just a social call?"

Jude glared at Alvin with a face that told the mercenary he didn't want to play guessing games.

Alvin laughed and grabbed Jude around the shoulder, ruffling with Jude's hair, "Guess you know me a little too well."

"H-Hey! Stop it!"

"Guess some things never change." Alvin said, releasing Jude with a laugh. "But you're right. I didn't come all the way just to see you. I wanted to introduce you to someone."

Alvin stepped aside and a figure stepped up. Jude didn't realize there was someone else because the person was standing behind Alvin, thus hiding from Jude's line of sight. The man had shoulder-length light brown hair and wore a pair of glasses.

"You're Doctor Mathis, the one in charge of the Allium orb development?" The person asked, offering his hand.

Jude reached out and accepted the handshake, "Yes, I'm Jude Mathis."

"Great, that's great! I've been meaning to meet you actually, but well, I didn't really know how to reach you without making it seem like a nuisance. So I was surprised when I found out that my cousin actually knows you!"

Jude was genuinely surprised, turning to Alvin, "So this is your cousin?"

"That's right." Alvin said with a grin before turning to his cousin, "Hey, you haven't introduced yourself."

"Oh, that's right, that's right! My name is Balan. I'm from Elympios and a researcher of spyrite at the Helioborg research facility."

Jude's ears perked up at the mention of spyrite, "You're researching spyrite?"

Balan gave a nod, "That's right. I take it you're aware about spyrite technology?"

"I have a basic understanding, I guess."

Jude recalled Gilland's words at their final encounter before his death on the Elympion ship. Gilland revealed to the party how spyrite functioned just like spyrix but unlike spyrix, spyrite technology does not harm the environment as it forcefully uses the spirits to perform artes for the user. Jude remembered how Gilland abused Celsius to fight for him, which was through a spyrite booster.

Jude shook his head, "I wasn't aware that Elympios was currently working on spyrite technology."

"Oh, we are. As you know, spyrix use is a part of everyday life in Elympios but even we know our way of life is not sustainable. But we've recently discovered spyrite and considering how beneficial it is, research on spyrite technology has been underway for quite some time now. Unfortunately, it's progressing at a rather slow rate."

"I see. So what does spyrite technology have to do with me?"

Balan grinned, "I was waiting for you to ask that. Doctor Jude Mathis, I am officially requesting that you join our research team in developing spyrite – after you've completed developing Allium orbs, of course."

Alvin enjoyed seeing the stunned look on Jude's face. Jude was not expecting a formal request to participate in developing spyrite technology.

"W-What? But I don't… I don't even…" Jude stammered at a loss of words.

Alvin chuckled and wrapped his arm around Jude's shoulder, "Come on Jude, relax. Yo u should seriously consider Balan's offer."

"B-But…"

"There's a reason why I told Balan about you." Alvin added in a whisper, "You remember what Ludger told us? After we defeated my uncle?"

Jude looked confused at first but he finally recalled the specific memory that Alvin was referring to.

* * *

" _That's why spyrite is a very important technology for Elympios." Ludger continued, "In the original timeline, Jude is the head of spyrite research and is trying to perfect spyrite technology. It is the only hope for Elympios to survive."_

* * *

Although Jude didn't seem so sure of himself, he was already accustomed to Ludger telling the truth when it came to what happened in the original timeline. If he really was the head of spyrite research in the original timeline, he must try and do it in this world as well – especially considering how useful spyrite is.

Jude looked at Balan, "So spyrite technology is the future replacement to spyrix?"

"If we can actually make it work, sure." Balan answered, "Unfortunately we're still only at a fifty percent success rate, which isn't looking too great. You see, we don't have too much of a problem with making spyrite work with lesser spirits, but the more powerful a base spirit is, the harder it is for a successful tethering. If we want to replace spyrix, then we'll need to find a way for spyrite to work successfully with stronger spirits."

Jude recalled how Gilland managed to tether with Celsius, which was a Great Spirit of ice. This meant that despite his evil intentions, Alvin's uncle insight of spyrite technology was deep. Unfortunately no one knew if he kept any research notes.

"So, what do you think Jude? Are you interested on joining the spyrite research team?" Balan asked.

"Yes, definitely. Just let me finish developing the Allium orbs, and once I'm done, I'll be happy to join your research team."

"Splendid, splendid! Come, we still have much more to discuss. I've already reserved a place for us. We can have something to eat while we continue our talk."

Before Jude could refuse or even say anything, Balan wrapped one arm around Jude's shoulder and the other on Alvin and forcefully dragged them towards the central district of Fennmont. Jude could only sigh. He was bad with pushy people.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please, Lady 'Milla'. I already said, you don't have to pay for these." The village's merchant said with respect.

"I already told you to stop calling me Lady 'Milla'. Just 'Milla' is fine. And I'm paying for these whether you like it or not!" Fractured Milla declared. She was trying to buy some ingredients for cooking from the Nia Khera merchant.

"I… I cannot accept payment from you, Lady 'Milla'. It's just too much."

"Well, I'm not taking your stuff until I pay for them with gald!"

After finally saving Rieze Maxia and dispelling the schism, fractured Milla ultimately had nowhere to go or a place to live. So it was natural that Milla suggested she returned to Nia Khera with her, which was her home in her own dimension of the original timeline. Since she didn't have much of a choice, she accepted.

After the two Milla settled in Nia Khera, Milla also revealed to the villagers about her true identity – that she was actually just a mere human created by Maxwell. They didn't disclose that Maxwell used her as bait so as not to destroy their complete faith on the Lord of Spirits. Despite learning the truth, the villagers considered it as Maxwell having chosen Milla for a reason and still treated her with respect. As for fractured Milla, while the villagers found it odd, they accepted the story that fractured Milla was Milla's twin sister that Maxwell kept hidden.

Of course fractured Milla just wanted the villagers to treat her like a normal person. It was how the villagers did in her dimension. That's why her arguing with the villager was rather normal now. Dealing with the merchant was one of them.

Also, Milla told others that previously didn't know about her identity as a human such as Driselle, Cline, Rowen Ilbert and Nachtigal.

"Why won't you accept any sort of payment?" Fractured Milla asked in disbelief, "You're a merchant, aren't you?"

"Lady 'Milla', it's just that… even if are the twin sister of Lady Milla, we still see her Lord Maxwell's chosen. So we see you both as revered beings."

Fractured Milla was fuming, "Well I don't see it that way, and neither should you. Now hurry up and take the gald so I can go."

The merchant sighed and finally accepted fractured Milla's gald while handing her the ingredients she purchased. As mentioned before, this argument happens regularly as fractured Milla refused to accept free goods.

Fractured Milla's mood brightened up, now that she now had the ingredients to try out something new for dinner. She was returning to her hut when she spotted Milla speaking with the village chief – with villagers surrounding the pair. This was the difference between Milla and fractured Milla. While fractured Milla insisted she wasn't given special treatment, Milla understood how much the villagers loved and respected Milla's identity, so she didn't order them to stop how they treated her. It was their choice, and if they chose to still serve her, then she will let them.

Milla noticed fractured Milla approaching and turned towards her with a smile. The villagers and the village chief saw fractured Milla and respectfully stepped back to return to their daily activites.

"Another disagreement with the village's merchant, sister?" Milla asked with an amused grin.

Fractured Milla rolled her eyes, "Everyday I go to buy things from him, and he always insists on not charging me. I can't believe I'm actually quarreling with a merchant to actually charge me."

"The villagers do not wish to burden us, that's all. For twenty years, they have worshipped me, and it's only been two months since I told them about who I am and who you are. It's going to take some time before they treat us normally."

"And maybe never." Fractured Milla pointed out.

Milla nodded at that. It wasn't that much of a problem for her since she was used to the villagers treatment.

Milla then switched topic and gestured at the bags her mirror-image was carrying, "So what did you get today?"

"Managed to get some seaweed, tofu and some poranges. I guess I could make some miso soup, but I'm not sure what to do for a main dish."

"I'll be looking forward to your soup."

Fractured Milla looked at Milla and sweat dropped, "…You're drooling again."

Milla grew flustered and swiped her drool away, "Sorry. It's just that the soups you make are always so delicious."

"You're just spoiled from eating either mine or Ludger's cooking almost every day." Fractured Milla said with a sigh.

Milla and fractured Milla shared a short laugh and continued making small talk while walking towards fractured Milla's hut. After dispelling the schism two months ago and with fractured Milla living in Nia Khera after things settled down, the two have bonded over the short period and have become very close. For Milla, it was like experiencing a life with a sister she never had. And fractured Milla was also slowly coming to accept Milla as a sister of her own.

The two Milla passed by one particular hut and when Milla looked at it, she stopped walking and stared at it. Fractured Milla noticed Milla had stopped and when she saw what Milla was looking at, she understood why – Ivar.

Milla was looking at Ivar's hut and was probably feeling guilty about what became of him. Not too long after the schism was dispelled, she returned to Nia Khera and told Ivar that she was actually human and not the Lord of Spirits. Ivar at first didn't believe her, thinking it was a joke but when Milla insisted she was serious, Ivar's world crumbled before him. He lived his entire life thinking he served the Lord of Spirits and while he personally loved Milla, he kept it to himself because to him, serving Maxwell was more important to him. In his despair, Ivar said he needed to leave the village as he felt he needed to search for his _'purpose'_. Milla of course accepted it. Milla didn't blame him if he hated her.

"Do you think I shouldn't have told him?" Milla asked her twin.

Fractured Milla took a moment before she answered, "You said it before, didn't you? Ivar deserved to know the truth. I think it would have hurt him more if you kept it from him and he found out on his own. You had to tell him. You owed him that much, at least."

"…Yeah, you're right."

Fractured Milla started walking towards her hut again but saw Milla did not move. After a while, she finally snapped out of her thoughts and approached fractured Milla.

"Hey 'Milla', you'll be around the village, right?" Milla asked.

"I guess. Why?"

"I'm going to Fennmont for a while to check on Jude."

Fractured Milla wasn't surprised, "I guess it's been a few days since you last saw him. Say hi to him for me."

Since Milla still retained the use of the Great Four spirits despite being a human, she would occasionally have Sylph take her to Fennmont. Since Sylph could just fly her from Nia Khera to Fennmont, the whole journey was only an hour or two, so Milla could regularly make the trip to visit Jude.

With that decided, Milla summoned Sylph to her side. The instant he appeared, Sylph groaned and complained, " _Honestly Milla, I'm a Great Spirit! You can't just use me as a convenient mode of transport."_

"I believe you are the one that one that chose to stay with me to serve me. I don't think you have the right to complain."

" _Oh man…"_

Sylph engulfed Milla in a bubble of air and it lifted her up into the air. The villagers that saw this knew she was going to visit Fennmont since she regularly left the village to travel south. Milla waved goodbye to the villagers and at fractured Milla before she commanded Sylph to proceed, taking her away.

Fractured Milla returned to her hut and organized her groceries, placing the dry ingredients in the cupboard while also preparing the necessary necessities for the miso soup. After several minutes, she was done.

When fractured Milla thought she was alone, a voice spoke inside her.

" _Will you be going to go to the Kijara Seafalls?"_ The voice asked. It was the Great Spirit of light, Aska.

Celsius, the Great Spirit of ice, spoke as well, " _That's where Ludger is. She's going to find him, so of course she's going there next."_

"Who says I'm going to find Ludger?" Fractured Milla cried out with a flush on her cheeks.

Celcius scoffed, _"You can't lie to us. Since we reside within you, we can sense your emotions and have a brief idea of your thoughts."_

"…Well you're wrong!" Fractured Milla declared. A short silence ensued before she relented, "Okay, fine. I am. I really wish you two don't just read my thoughts like that. Respect my privacy a little."

" _But you're like an open book to us."_ Aska countered.

Over the course of two months, fractured Milla found it amazing how Aska, the once all-serious Great Spirit now spoke so casually. It was a complete change of character for the bird brain. Even Celsius had grown accustomed to living within her host that she spoke rather openly with fractured Milla. It was infuriating really.

Just as Celsius and Aska predicted, a short while later, fractured Milla exited Nia Khera and made her way towards the Kijara Seafalls in search of Ludger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere but within the same continent of Auj Oule, King Gaius was currently at the audience chamber of his royal castle in Kanbalar. Today his schedule was rather free, so he granted free audience for his subjects, which was a regular thing in the past. Ever since the schism broke, Gaius and his officials have been rather busy dealing with not just Elympios but with Rashugal as well.

King Gaius wasn't alone of course. With the exception of Jiao, Gaius had his personal bodyguards, the Chimeriad, by his side. Jiao was currently at Sharilton on a personal matter. Wingul was directly next to him since he was the King's right-hand man. Right now, Gaius was granting an audience to his one-hundredth and fifty eight guest, whom was a middle-aged man.

"Your highness, we have always supported you as King because of the era of peace you have brought to Auj Oule, which we are extremely grateful. But lately, our region has been terrorizes by those crazed terrorists! I worry for the well-being of my family. And it's not just us. I've heard that other areas have been attacked as well, but these terrorists still haven't been caught!"

Gaius nodded, "I am well aware of the attacks caused by the terrorist organization, Exorcist, around Auj Oule. I assure you that your concerns have not fallen on deaf ears. I have personally assigned the Chimeriad to deal with this issue. However if you doubt the Chimeriad to accomplish this, then I will personally attend to this matter."

The middle-aged man was of course aware that the Chimeriad was the personal bodyguards of the King. Doing this told the middle-aged man that the King saw how big of a problem these terrorists are and have dispatched his own subordinates to deal with this matter.

The middle-aged man bowed in respect, "Of course not, your highness. The Chimeriad overseeing this matter is more than we deserve. Thank you, your highness!"

Gaius raised his hand and it was a cue for the royal guards to escort the middle-aged man out of the audience chamber. The King signaled for the last person to be brought in, which the royal guards obeyed. They brought in a young woman, clearly distressed.

The young woman spoke, "Your highness, you have always ruled over us justly and with a clear goal for the future. I am here not to make a request, but to ask, why are we welcoming those… those outsiders? Those monsters?!"

Unlike before, Gaius took a moment to choose his words carefully. He knew the young woman was referring to Elympios. It was no surprise to him that many shared the view that the Elympions were the enemy, considering they have attacked Auj Oule in the past.

So Gaius chose the safest route, "Tell me your story first. After that, I'll give you my answer to your question."

The young woman nodded and began, "My husband, he… he was a soldier in the army and he was killed during the war. He was a soldier, so I wasn't surprised. But I had always thought he died with honor, serving our country in the war against Rashugal. But a few days later, you told us the truth – that half of the army was massacred by soldiers from another world. They don't have any history with Rieze Maxia and came for us as invaders. But now that the schism has broken, we are moving for peace with them? So did my husband give his life for nothing?"

The young woman was in tears at the end of her rant and Gaius just stared, saying nothing. A full minute ensued before Gaius finally spoke.

"I apologize." That was the only thing Gaius said.

The young woman looked at Gaius, a little surprised. It wasn't just her because even the royal guards and the Chimeriad itself did not expect Gaius to make an apology. It was like exposing a weakness.

"I will not make excuses. If you wish to blame someone, then blame it on me. It was my poor judgment that led to such decisions."

Of course the Chimeriad knew Gaius's real reasons for wanting a peaceful co-existence with Elympios. From an objective point of view, Auj Oule and Rashugal were at a disadvantage since Elympios possessed superior technology and weapons. However Elympios was a dying world and thus needs Rieze Maxia to survive in this world. It was thus a mutual benefit for the three nations for to work together.

But Gaius didn't want to divulge this bit of information to his people. It was why he was instead telling this young woman it was his fault for the mess at Fezebel Marsh rather than blaming it on Elympios soldiers. Gaius was probably hoping that by doing so, the woman could one day accept Elympions. For the sake of the world, the people of both worlds needed to accept one another.

The young woman covered her face in her hands and sobbed but didn't say anything more. Gaius signaled for the royal guards to escort the young woman out. He already gave his answer. The young woman was the last to be granted an audience so after the young woman was gone, the day's session was over.

Wingul turned to his King, "Is it wise to have the people to cast doubt on you?"

"It's a necessary step backwards to take two steps forward. In order for our world to continue, we have to work with Elympios. In terms of weapons and technology, Elympios possesses the advantage but going to war against the two nations of Rieze Maxia would cost them greatly. It is a mutual benefit for us to work side-by-side."

"You could have just told the woman that earlier instead of lying to her about what happened."

Gaius disagreed, "No. Telling her the truth will further support her claim to garner her hate on Elympios. Majority of people in Rieze Maxia share her views. This is because people tend to fear or hate what they don't understand. Elympios is a world unlike our own, and we know very little of it. I believe Chancellor Marcia shares the same problem with her own people. The only way to pass this is time."

"So it's just the waiting game then." Presa said.

Gaius took a deep breath to gather his thoughts. "Enough. There is no point talking about this." Gaius then turned to the fourth member of the Chimeriad, "Have you gotten used to your duties?"

Leia nervously laughed, "I… I think so?"

After things had settled down two months ago, Leia faced the problem of not having a proper direction in her life. Back at Leronde, she only became a nurse because she wanted to support Jude in the future. But Jude took a different path and became a scientist, which caused Leia to lose all motivation to remain as a nurse. So she was searching for her future.

Leia then came up with the idea of offering her services to Gaius. Part of the appeal was that she could try and get closer to Agria, and also because it felt like becoming a Chimeriad would be putting her skills to good use. Since Gaius already had seen Leia's skills and battle prowess with the staff, and she wasn't actually a citizen of Rashugal, he saw no problem with it. So despite Agria's rejection of the idea, Gaius accepted Leia's proposal.

So that's how Leia ended up in service to Gaius. Technically it was still a trial period for her, but Gaius doesn't see any problem with having her in his service.

"I still can't accept you as part of the team!" Agria exclaimed in disgust, "Your naïve attitude and perspective on life doesn't suit our theme!"

"Aw, come on Agria. Give me a chance. I'll show you I can live up to your expectations! I just need to train harder, I'm sure of it." Leia said with optimism.

Agria belched, "That is exactly what I'm talking about! You're always talking about your working hard and all that nonsense! I hate that!"

Presa snickered, "I think having Leia is a nice change. It adds a little more color for us. And Jiao appreciates how Leia always liven things up around here."

"This is just the worst!"

Wingul added no comment, but he had to admit, ever since Leia joined the ranks of the Chimeriad, things have become a little lively in the normally gloomy Kanbalar castle. While no one noticed it, Gaius himself felt it was an interesting change to the Chimeriad.

Presa continued to tease Agria, "…Besides, you and Leia are around the same age. Don't you think it's nice to have someone you can bond with instead of us old people?"

"Shut your trap, you old cow!"

Leia again laughed nervously and said to the King, "Um… maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"No. Having you with the Chimeriad adds to their strength. You cast too much doubts on yourself-worth. Build on your confidence and you will be fine." Gaius advised.

Leia blinked and gave a nod. It was more than enough to have Gaius acknowledge her strength. She was going to do her best!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm… hm hm hmmm… hm hmm…"

Ludger Will Kresnik was enjoying the solitude that the Kijara seafalls provided. He was currently at the central area of the Kijara seafalls, sitting on one of the small cliffs and the beautiful blue water flowing beneath him. And while he was here alone, he was humming the _Hymn of Proof_ , the Kresnik family tune.

Humming the family tune, Ludger allowed his mind to wander to the things that have happened over the two month period. Julius Bakur, who was seeking for the man with the ultimate Chromatus, never came back after their conversation. Ludger wondered what he and Spirius's next move would be. Exodus, led by Steiner Mel Marta, have become a threat to the three nations, committing terrorist acts by attacking various towns in Rieze Maxia but also disrupting areas around Elympios.

As for the original party, they have scattered as well. Jude now resides in Fennmont since being employed as a researcher at the Laforte research center. Rowen remained as King Nachtigal's advisor and also returned to being the active Chief of Staff, so he also lived in Fennmont. Elize was going to attend school at Sharilton, so she was living there under the care of Driselle and Cline. Teepo naturally followed. It was Jiao and Jude who registered Elize there. In Auj Oule, Milla and fractured Milla returned to live in Nia Khera while Leia resided in Kanbalar since becoming a part of the Chimeriad. The only one that was still on the move was Alvin as he was still a mercenary.

While all his friends were starting to settle down, Ludger felt like he was an outsider. In the original timeline, he had an apartment in Elympios and had his own life. In this world, he came back in time to help his friends but now that they have accomplished what they did one year ago in the original timeline, things have settled down – but Ludger had no "home" to return to. Origin's words of _'Ludger Kresnik does not exist'_ were beginning to make sense. He really felt like he didn't belong here.

"You look like you're deep in thought." A female voice said.

Ludger recognized the voice and turned around. "Oh 'Milla', what're you doing here?"

"Milla's gone to Fennmont and there's still plenty of time before dinner, so I thought I'd burn some time with you."

Ludger snickered, "I guess it has been a few days since she's seen Jude."

"That's what I said."

Fractured Milla reached Ludger and took a sit right next to him, taking solace in the warmth Ludger's body provided. The Kijara Seafalls was breezy and thus naturally chilly after all. Ludger and fractured Milla's relationship with each other have progressed to the point where they were more than friends but at the same time, not exactly in love with each other. They could completely put the life of each other in the other's hands. That's how much they trusted each other.

"…Hey, Ludger?"

"What is it?"

"I know everyone needs some time to unwind after everything that's happened, but… shouldn't we start searching for the Waymarkers?"

Ludger wasn't expecting that, but fractured Milla was right. Just because they dealt with the Lance of Kresnik and dispelled the schism doesn't mean that everything was over. Origin's Trial was still underway.

"You're right. I guess we should gather everyone so that we can begin hunting down the Waymarkers. But it's not going to be easy doing this without Spirius. They normally have the coordinates for a dimension."

"But haven't you brought us to fractured dimensions before?"

Ludger nodded, "Yeah but in the original timeline, Spirius was the one that gives me the coordinates while all I've been doing is just entering random dimensions. It'll take too much time if we do it ourselves."

"…So are you going to ask Spirius for help?"

Ludger didn't say anything. If possible, he would prefer avoiding Spirius. He didn't want Bisley to know anything about him. If there was even a chance that Bisley found out not only was he from the future but also once passed Origin's Trial, Bisley would definitely consider Ludger a prized possession. No. Most likely, Ludger would have to scour for the Waymarkers without relying on Spirius.

Fractured Milla looked down at the peaceful flowing water below, "I wonder where Elle is. Will she remember us?"

Ludger also thought about that. In the original timeline, Elle was the daughter of Victor of a fractured dimension that entered the prime dimension. So he wondered, was it the same way in this dimension? Or was she already here in the prime dimension? There were so many things he didn't know.

But that doesn't matter. Origin's Trial won't wait for them to be ready. They needed to start preparing for their second journey. Ludger got up on his feet and took a deep breath. It was time.

"Where are you going?" Fractured Milla asked.

Ludger grinned, "I heard Elize is starting her first day of school today. I thought we could drop by Sharilton first."

Fractured Milla took a second before she sighed, "Guess I'll tag along. But let's return to Nia Khera first. I need to return the ingredients I was preparing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you nervous, child?" Jiao asked.

In the city of Sharilton, Elize Lutus was standing just in front of the school gates with Jiao and Driselle just behind her. Teepo had to stay at Sharil manor since no dolls were allowed in school. She was finally going to school – and not just any school. It was one of the most prestigious schools in Sharilton.

Jude helped enroll Elize at the school two months ago as he promised to, but because Jude and Elize really had no reputation, she was ultimately rejected at first. It was only thanks to Cline, the Governor of Sharilton, asking the school board to give Elize a chance that they would consider it if Elize could pass the placement test. When Elize aced the placement test, it became the opposite. The school board demanded that Elize be allowed to study at their school.

Elize was currently wearing the school's uniform, which consisted of a blue blazer and a pink dress. She was watching the other students, some around her age and others older, entering the school gates while chatting with their friends.

"W-What do I do?" Elize asked. She was still a rather shy child, even more so now that Teepo wasn't with her.

Jiao scratched his head, "…I am not sure. I have never attended school as a child. My childhood was spent training with my clan."

That didn't help boost Elize's confidence, which Driselle noticed.

Driselle got down on her knees and said to Elize, "It's normal to be nervous. Everybody gets nervous on their first day of school. I was too, and even my brother was. You just need to… act naturally and make friends with others that share similar interests with you."

Elize looked around and spotted two schoolgirls around her age talking with each other. Deciding to take Driselle's advice, she approached the two girls.

"…It was so pink and cute!" One of the girls said.

"Super cute!" The second girl replied excitedly.

Elize decided to join in the conversation then, "Um… Excuse me, but what's the cute pink thing you're talking about?"

The two girls turned towards Elize. They looked at Elize for a few seconds before the first one said, "Sorry, but if you're not a true pinkist, then we're not going to tell you what it is!"

"T-True pinkist?" Elize questioned in confusion.

"That's right!" The second girl said, "A true pinkist is someone who really likes the color pink. So unless you're a true pinkist, we aren't telling you anything."

"I-I like the color pink! My best friend Teepo is pink too!"

The first girl looked at Elize for a while, "Well you look like you're telling the truth. I can tell since the pink dress you have on suits you so well. You really must like the color pink!"

"That's right, I do!"

The second girl cheered, "Oh, that's great. It's so nice to meet another true pinkist on the first day of school."

"It's your first day of school too?"

"That's right. Come on, let's walk together. Maybe we're even in the same class."

Elize gave a delighted nod and followed them. As she and her two new friends walked towards the entrance of the school, Elize stopped for a while and looked back. Driselle and Jiao was still watching over her, so she waved goodbye at them. Driselle waved back while Jiao just continued to watch, although he had a small smile on.

A few seconds later, Elize entered the school building and was gone.

"It looks like she'll be fine." Drisellse said with a smile, "We didn't have to worry about anything."

Jiao simply nodded. He was about to bid farewell as he needed to make the long journey back to Kanbalar. But something else happened that prevented him from leaving.

The entrance of the school exploded.

The sound of people screaming filled the air. The scene of schoolchildren entering the school a few minutes ago was now replaced with fire and thick black smoke rising into the air. Panic. Confusion. The people nearby either ran away from the scene, screaming for their lives while others just stood still and watched the school in flames.

Driselle herself could not stop her knees trembling in fear and shock. She wanted to scream, but her body was unresponsive from disbelief. But she saw on her side that Jiao sprung into action, taking out his large hammer and charging towards the school entrance, which was draped in flames.

Jiao screamed at the top of his lungs, "ELIZE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Fennmont, Jude Mathis had just finished speaking with Balan after promising the Elympion spyrite researcher that he would join his research team after he completed his current project, which was nearing completion anyway. Alvin said he would be spending the night at the inn with Balan before escorting his cousin back to Elympios.

Jude decided to end the day by returning to his home in the residential district of Fennmont. He was just passing by the central district of Fennmont when he saw a familiar woman, apparently waiting for him.

"Milla? What are you doing here?" Jude asked in delight, approaching the former Maxwell.

Milla smiled, "I came to check up on you. It's been a few days since my last visit. How are you doing, Jude?"

Jude reached Milla and before he could give an answer, Milla, being slightly taller than Jude, leaned in and gave a light peck on his cheek. Jude blushed lightly but he was getting used to Milla's affections.

"We're almost finished with the boosters for the Allium orb project. Actually, we can even distribute it to the public but the success rate is at ninety-five percent, and I just don't want to risk it. I don't want anyone using Allium orb to suddenly experience a failure."

Milla smiled, "And I believe you are capable to do what you set your sights on. It's what makes you who you are."

Jude couldn't help but smile, "Thanks Milla."

Milla was about to say something else when a rather loud growling erupted from Milla's tummy. She tried to cover it up, only for her stomach to grumble again. She looked at Jude, embarrassed.

Jude chuckled, "You're hungry, I take it?"

Milla nodded, "Quite. 'Milla' was going to prepare some miso soup when I decided to come visit you. I guess I should have eaten first."

"I'm sort of full. Shall we go to my place and I'll whip you something to eat?"

Milla agreed and Jude walked with her towards where he lived. It felt like a date. But they didn't get far when they met another familiar face. For Jude, he just finished talking with him a couple of minutes ago.

* * *

 **Skit: Long time no see  
Present: Jude, Milla & Alvin**

 **Alvin: Hey, Jude! And Milla too!**

 **Milla: *Surprised* Alvin! It's nice to see you.**

 **Jude: Alvin? I thought you said you were going to be at the inn?**

 **Alvin: Well, yeah, but I wanted to get some drinks. Sadly, Balan was dead tired and went to bed and I didn't want to drink alone. So how 'bout it? You guys care to join me? We can catch up in the meantime.**

 **Jude: But Milla's hungry and I offered to get her something to eat at my place.**

 **Alvin: Then how 'bout I join you guys?**

 **Jude: I'm not sure Milla would…**

 **Milla: I think that's a good idea. It's been a while since I've seen Alvin. Not since…**

 **Alvin: Not since we went our own separate ways two months ago at Kanbalar. I've been travelling around, doing odd jobs as a mercenary. It really has been a while.**

 **Milla: Jude, it's a great opportunity to catch up with Alvin. Let him join us. *Leaves by walking ahead***

 **Jude: I… I guess.**

 **Alvin: *Approaches Jude and whispers* Heh, sorry kid. I'm guessing you wanted some alone time with Milla, eh?**

 **Jude: T-That's not…!**

 **Alvin: Ah… You've really grown up, kid.**

 **Jude: Ugh…**

* * *

Jude, Milla and Alvin didn't get very far from the central district of Fennmont. They were just halfway through when they saw several royal guards coming from Orda Palace. This caught everyone's attention, so Jude, Milla and Alvin decided to stay and watch. They wanted to see what's going on.

To the trio's surprise, it turns out that the royal guards were escorting King Nachtigal and Rowen. And it looks like Nachtigal didn't come out of the palace to do a random tour around the city. He and Rowen had a serious expression planted on their face.

Through a strange twist of luck, Rowen spotted the trio and gestured for the trio to come forward. Since Rowen was an old friend, they decided to step forward.

Rowen spoke when the trio reached him, "Jude, Milla and Alvin. I'm grateful to see you here. We could use your help."

"Whoa, straight down to business?" Alvin said jokingly, "It's been a long time since we've seen each other, I thought we could catch up first."

Rowen turned to the mercenary, "I apologize, but the situation is bad. It could get worse. We do not have the time for pleasantries."

"Rowen, what's going on?" Milla asked, concern written on her face.

Rowen opened his mouth but stopped. "It's better if the King tells you."

Nachtigal stepped forward and looked at Jude, Alvin and Milla. He then divulged what he knew about the terrible situation – Exodus attacked Sharilton twenty minutes ago. In particular, their choice of target was a prestigious school.

"Exodus has been active as of late, but I didn't think they'd do this so openly." Alvin remarked.

"It is why we must act quickly if we wish to assist Sharilton and strike Exodus down." Rowen said, "I am hoping you'd lend us a hand?"

"You can count on my help."

Milla nodded, "Of course, Rowen. You didn't even have to ask."

Jude also gave a nod, "I'll come along too. Actually, I think it's an opportunity for me to try out the Allium orbs."

 **CHAPTER END**


	2. CHAPTER 2: A TERRORIST ACT

**A/N: Hey guys! I bring to you all the new chapter for this story. I apologize for the late update and also if this story has some errors. I'm going to try and reach out to my editor that worked on "A New Beginning" to see if he/she is interested in working on this story. For now, let's respond to reviews!**

 **SkyRune: Ultimately, I think I'll probably decide for Ludger to sort of have some moments with 'Milla' and Lara, but no official couple between either. I don't know, honestly it's hard to choose between the two for me.**  
 **-Well if you ever finish Berseria, you should definitely check out my other story. It seems to be going well for the other readers**

 **Grayjack72: Yup, it continues although update will be rather slow for this story**

 **kingawesome: Ah no worries. I hope you will follow through with this story though**

 **Guest: Glad you liked it. As for Leia, I just felt that she was given a poor role as some reporter in ToX2 and had very little impact. Thus I ultimately decided her becoming a Chimeriad could be an interesting take considering the Chimeriad is still alive in this story**

 **Arco-Alaude: Thanks! I have some ideas but I'm considering whether to approach it or not. There's another note from me at the bottom of the chapter. Do let me know what you think**

 **Sony Ninja: I originally planned to have 'Milla' have four Great Spirits like Milla, but decided to stick with just Celsius and Aska for now.  
-It's really difficult for me. There are ships for Ludger x 'Milla' and also ships for Ludger x Lara. I'm rather conflicted honestly**

 **Roxas Blaze: Yeah. When I wanted to start the first chapter, I had some trouble on trying to figure out how to give an update to the readers without making it clear it's an exposition dump and making it seem flow with the story.  
-About relationship, it's tough to decide one for Ludger. It's ultimately between Ludger x 'Milla' or Lara. I can't choose**  
 **-As for the future plot for this story, you should read my notes on the bottom and let me know what you think**

 **SonicProdigy55: Yup, I'm quite pleased with how the first chapter started for the story. As for what I have in store for the future chapters, that will be revealed with time.**  
 **-Well let me know what you think of my ToB x ToX story but it seems to be well-liked so far, so that's a good sign**

 **Guest: For now, the update for this story will be probably monthly or at the very least, 3 weeks around there.**

 **Jakezero: Lol, that's an interesting alternative title for "A New Beginning", although I guess that makes sense, haha.  
-Glad you liked that little moment between Jude and Milla, hehe**

 **Teloch: Considering Muzet is with Maxwell, she won't be appearing too much in this story, unfortunately.**

 **Well that's it for responding to reviews. I hope you guys will enjoy this new chapter and do let me know your thoughts of the new chapter or how the story is coming along. Till next time!**

 **CHAPTER 2: A TERRORIST ACT**

Screams. Flames and smoke. Bodies scattered around, most dead while some still alive with grievous injuries. That was the result of Exodus attack on the school at Sharilton, and this was just the beginning. After the explosion earlier, several Exodus soldiers armed with machine guns stormed into the school, firing their weapons at anything that moves.

Elize was fortunate that she wasn't anywhere near the blast but she wasn't safe either. Teepo wasn't with her, which she needed in order to cast her artes. But what she had was experience with situations that endangered her life, so she was much more calm and composed compared to her fellow schoolmates.

"Everyone! Hide inside here!" Elize ordered, opening a door of one of the empty classrooms.

Elize acted as a leader, ordering any nearby students to rush inside the empty classroom before any Exodus soldier spotted them. She even went out of her way to drag an injured teacher nearby into the classroom, not wanting to risk the Exodus soldiers finding the teacher and executing her. Once she was sure that most of the students were safe and she couldn't find anyone else, she also hid inside the classroom.

From inside the classroom, Elize and the frightened students could see outside through the windows and witnessed Sharilton soldiers rushing to the main entrance, only to be gunned down by Exodus soldiers from the distance. It was a horrific sight for anyone to see, but especially so for the students who all had never seen such violence in their life.

"What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't wanna die!"

"Mommy… Daddy… Help me, I'm scared."

This was what the students were saying, all frightened and thinking they would die. For a few short minutes, they could still hear the gunshots occurring in the distance. Then silence. After that, everyone in the classroom could hear footsteps. They got closer, and closer, and closer. The footsteps finally stopped in front of the classrooms, the students all hurdling together, frightened.

The door opened. The person behind the door was a large man wearing a yellow coat with white fur, wielding a large hammer. With his other hand, he was holding a leg belonging to an Exodus soldier, which appeared to be either dead or unconscious.

"Jiao!" Elize cried out happily.

Jiao turned to the source of the voice and was relieved, "…Elize. Thank goodness you're safe."

Elize being happy to see Jiao in the flesh was an understatement. Not having Teepo meant she was defenseless, so if it had been an Exodus soldier, she wouldn't have been able to defend herself or the students.

"Stay where you are, child." Jiao warned, throwing the Exodus soldier he was holding. "More are coming. Whatever happens, stay inside the classroom. I'll handle this."

"But Jiao…!"

"Stay inside."

That was Jiao's final words before he closed the classroom door. Elize wanted to call out to Jiao, but she held back. The large Chimeriad member was doing this for her sake. She couldn't ruin his plans.

Jiao stood in front of the classroom, waiting for the Exodus soldiers to reach this area. Now that he knew where Elize was, he could at least prioritise defending this area until reinforcements arrived. He should be able to hold out until then.

After a few minutes, Jiao could hear the synchronised footsteps of the Exodus soldiers coming from the other end of the hallway. He prepared himself. When the Exodus soldiers noticed the large man before them, they quickly took action.

"Fire!"

The Exodus soldiers all pulled their triggers and fired their machine guns at the large Chimeriad member. Instead of trying to block the oncoming bullets with his large hammer, he used his massive strength and swung his weapon downward, smashing the concrete floor. This forced the ground to shoot upward and moving forward, creating a pillar which blocked the bullets for Jiao. The pillar continued moving forward and hit the group of Exodus soldiers like bowling pins.

A second wave of Exodus soldiers arrived and opened fire at Jiao once more. With the ground destroyed, Jiao couldn't perform the same technique and rushed at the group of Exodus soldiers while using his hammer as a shield, blocking the bullets fired at him. However, he was a large man so his hammer could only shield his vital spots. Some of the bullets managed to graze his legs and arms, but he ignored the pain. Once he reached the Exodus group, he swung his hammer at everyone, smashing them all off their feet as if they were dolls.

For a while, Jiao managed to fend them off. But unfortunately, he was alone and slowly, he was getting more and more tired. The Exodus soldiers were persistent, either calling for more backup or recovering from Jiao's attack and joining the fight. At one point, Jiao's had a lapse in concentration, which allowed an Exodus soldier behind him to seize the opportunity, firing one shot into the back of Jiao's knee.

"Ugh!"

Jiao stumbled down on one-knee, his injured leg unable to support his weight. In his crippled state, the Exodus terrorists thought Jiao was done for but the giant was still fighting, swinging his hammer and knocking two Exodus soldiers away. The Exodus soldiers quickly stepped back and aimed their weapon at the giant Chimeriad member.

Jiao tried to get back on his feet but fell back down on one-knee. The gunshot on the back of his knee was hindering his movements.

"…Is this the end?" Jiao wondered, looking at the Exodus soldiers around him. He could block the bullets coming from one side with his weapon.

Jiao closed his eyes and waited for death to claim him. When he heard the sound of a gunshot, he thought it was over. He waited and waited. But it never came. Even more strange, he expected the gunshot to be followed by several others, but it was only singular. One lone shot. What followed next was the sound of a large sword slicing through flesh.

"W-Who are you?!" An Exodus soldier cried in fear.

Jiao opened his eyes and saw all the terrorists attention was no longer on him but on something else. He also noticed one Exodus soldier lay dead before him, a gunshot wound in the center of his forehead.

The Exodus soldiers all opened fire at something on the opposite end of the hallway, but Jiao couldn't see who or what they were shooting at. When they finished firing to reload their weapons, another gunshot echoed opposite end of the hallway and a bullet pierced through an Exodus soldier on his chest, killing him. It was then followed by a battle cry. Two figures came dashing towards the group of Exodus soldiers, one wielding a large sword with a gun on his other hand, firing at the terrorists. Jiao recognized the person, as well as the figure next to him.

"Alvin…? And Jude!" Jiao exclaimed.

Alvin and Jude were still a short distance away from the Exodus soldiers when they finished reloading their weapons. They raised their machine guns and immediately opened fire, pulling the trigger. However Jude and Alvin did not stop, continuing their move forward. Just as the wave of bullets were about to reach them, the ground shook violently and a wall of earth shot up, acting as a wall and shielding the pair from the bullets.

Unknown to Jiao and the Exodus terrorists, Milla Maxwell hid behind a wall on the opposite end of the hallway and had summoned the Great Four spirits to her side. Gnome, the Great Spirit of earth, was the one responsible for erecting the wall for Jude and Alvin.

"This is just like old times, eh Jude?!" Alvin said, reaching the Exodus terrorists and slashing them with a swing of his sword.

Jude slammed his fist on the nearest Exodus soldier, "It's just been two months since we worked together!"

"Sounds like a long time to me!"

Alvin acted as the vanguard, swinging his sword around and slicing any of the Exodus soldiers foolish enough to try and engage them. With his family's golden pistol on his other hand, the terrorists positioned from afar weren't safe either, receiving shots to the chest from the mercenary. As for Jude, he was quick on his feet and used his agility to the fullest potential, smashing his fists at the Exorcist soldiers and delivering earth-shattering kicks as well.

" _Aqua Sweep!"_

" _Variable Trigger!"_

Both Jude and Alvin applied their respective artes, Jude sweeping his feet around him and knocking surrounding Exodus soldiers while Alvin aimed his gun at a line of Exodus terrorists and pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced through the skull of at least three Exodus soldiers, killing all of them.

"Looks like the Allium orbs are working well." Alvin said to Jude, "We were able to link up and coordinate our attacks."

Jude nodded in agreement, "You're right. It's working just like the Lilium orbs. Once I make the final tweaks, the team can release it to the public."

At this point, the now small number of Exodus soldiers understood that this attack was a failure and needed to retreat. Each of them scrambled at different directions, probably trying to minimize their casualties by not escaping in a group.

But that was their mistake.

The plan was to have Jude, Alvin and Milla attack the Exodus terrorists and force them to retreat. Now that they were trying to escape in random directions, King Nachtigal, Rowen along with the combined forces of Rashugal and Sharilton soldiers came storming into the school. In just a minute, the Exodus terrorists have either been killed or captured.

After the terrorists have been dealt with, more Sharilton soldiers and city guards entered the school to deal with the aftermath. Those that died were wrapped in body bags and to be identified while those injured but alive were treated by doctors of the Sharilton army.

Elize was listening through the door and when she didn't hear the sound of a battle anymore, she opened the door. She was surprised to see Jude, Alvin and Milla at the hallway assisting an injured Jiao.

Elize immediately dashed out of the classroom and towards her friends. "Jiao! Jude! Everyone!"

Elize held Jiao in a hug. Jiao reciprocated the hug, "Elize… Its okay, it's over. I'm glad you're safe."

"Today was Elize's first day of school, wasn't it? Thank goodness she's safe." Jude said in relief.

Milla nodded, "Indeed. I don't want to imagine what would have happened if we arrived too late."

Elize turned to Jude, "J-Jude, you came from Fennmont, didn't you? How'd you know about the attack? And how'd you arrive so quickly?"

"Nachtigal and Rowen told us about the attack. About how we got here so quickly, well… Nachtigal issued all of us the fastest horses he had. He only has thirty of them, so Rowen handpicked only the best soldiers from Fennmont to come along. It's kinda frightening how fast the horses were."

"The old man said that the horses were a special breed and could use mana like normal Rieze Maxians." Alvin added, "So what's normally at least a day's trip between Fennmont and Sharilton, we arrived here in just an hour."

"I've heard of these horses. They say they're almost as fast as a wyvern." Jiao stated.

Jude nodded to that, "Yeah, but we really pushed the horses to the limit. Because of that, I think Nachtigal and Rowen will have to stay here for a day for the horses to recover."

Jiao grunted and tried to stand up, but was stumbling. Alvin and Jude each landed a hand, with Jude pulling Jiao up and Alvin lending his shoulder to lean on.

"I should speak to the King." Jiao said, "Elize and I witnessed firsthand what happened here. The King needs to know what happened. The governor's sister was with us, but she only saw what happened at the beginning before she rushed for help."

"Sure, big guy. The King's probably at the front of the school. Let's go find him." Alvin said.

So the small party made their way outside of the school, with Alvin and Jude supporting the limping leader of the Kitarl clan. During their way out, it was a rather disturbing sight. The hallways were decorated with dried blood and Sharilton soldiers along with the city guard cleaning up the mess and picking the dead bodies. Most of the casualties were teachers, but there were a handful of students as well. No doubt because of this incident, the students of this school would be traumatized from this event.

At the front of the school courtyard, Jude and his friends saw King Nachtigal and Rowen speaking with the governor of Sharilton, Cline. Next to him was his sister, Driselle. The party approached them.

Cline saw the party and stopped his conversation with Nachtigal, approaching the party. "Rowen and the King told me you guys came to help. From the bottom of my heart, thank you! I can't imagine what would have happened if you arrived later." Cline then looked at Jiao, who was being supported by Jude and Alvin, "You're hurt. I'll go get some doctors to treat your injuries."

"No, that can wait." Jiao said, "I wanted to speak to you and the King about what happened. It's vital that you know every little detail."

Cline saw Jiao wasn't going to budge on his decision so he relented, calling Nachtigal and Rowen over. Driselle stayed behind, not wanting to impose. The two joined the party and Jiao started talking, telling Nachtigal and Cline about what happened before, the beginning and during the attack. Jude, Alvin and Milla listened in as well since this was news to them.

After Jiao finished, the party waited for Nachtigal and Cline's response. The King of Rashugal didn't say anything for quite some time, thinking of what to make of this recent attack from Exodus. Finally he made a decision.

Nachtigal turned to the governor of Sharilton, "Cline, I'd like to speak with you at your manor."

Cline didn't even question Nachtigal's intent. "Okay."

Nachtigal faced Rowen next, "Ilbert, I wish to speak with Cline alone. I leave it to you to attend to matters here."

"Of course, your Highness."

Cline moved in the direction of his manor with the King following him. The pair was escorted by two Sharilton guards. Now that the King and the governor were gone, Rowen as the Chief of Staff supervised the Sharilton soldiers and city guards with cleaning the mess here at the school. Since Jiao already said what he wanted, Rowen assigned two doctors to tend to his injuries, which Jiao didn't argue. The doctors took Jiao elsewhere to heal him.

"I apologize, but it appears I will be busy here for a while." Rowen said to the group, "Why don't you all head for the tavern first? I'll meet you all there after I have finished here."

"We can stay and help, Rowen." Milla offered.

"You three have already done more than you should. If we didn't meet at Fennmont and left without you, I fear to imagine what might have happened here instead." Rowen then turned to Jude, "By the way, Jude, how were the Allium Orbs? Did it work?"

Jude nodded, "Yeah. It's almost like the old Lilium orbs. I was able to link with Alvin and coordinate our attacks together. I just need to make one last adjustment with the team and we should be able to release it to the public."

"That's wonderful news. His Highness will be pleased to hear that."

Alvin spoke next, "Well we can talk more about the Allium orbs together later. For now, we'll head to the tavern first, right old man?"

"That's right. After I'm done here, I'll meet you there."

Rowen bid the trio farewell before walking towards the school to oversee the Sharilton soldiers and city guard.

Alvin wrapped one arm around Jude's shoulder and the other on Milla. "You heard the old man. Let's go! After dealing with Exodus, I need a drink to wind down."

"Alvin, I don't remember you needing a drink so much, but since seeing you again, you keep saying you need a drink." Jude pointed out.

"Ah, I've read of this before. So Alvin is what you call… An alcoholic, was it?" Milla added.

Alvin couldn't help but laugh, "Oh come on guys, it's not that bad. I actually like the occasional drink. Only reason you never saw me asking for drinks so much in the past was because we were actively on a mission. I mean, ever since I first met you guys back on that ship, we've been moving all over the place. I couldn't afford to get drunk! Now that the schism is gone and things have sort-of calmed down, I can relax a little more."

Jude sighed, "So this is the real you."

"Yup. This is the real me."

The three of them then made their way for the local tavern. Even if Sharilton just suffered a terrorist attack, life still had to continue. Business remained open. Besides a tavern was a place for the people to relax and wind down from the pressures and stress of everyday life. A short while later, they found the tavern and entered the establishment, taking a table for themselves.

Alvin ordered a drink while Jude and Milla ordered some light snacks. They passed the time by making idle small talk and as time passed, more and more people entered the tavern. Once the place got filled up, most of the patrons talked about one thing – the terrorist attack on the school earlier. Jude, Alvin and Milla listened. Some shared their disgust and hatred for the terrorist organization, Exodus, while others were concerned about the safety.

An hour or so passed when two familiar faces entered the tavern. Jude was the first to spot them and he was surprised to actually see the pair.

"Hey, Ludger! 'Milla'! Over here!" Jude called out.

Ludger and fractured Milla heard the voice and saw Jude waving at them. They also saw Milla and Alvin sitting with Jude. The pair hurried towards the table.

"How'd you guys know we were here?" Alvin asked.

"We saw Rowen earlier and he told us to meet you three first, and that he'd join us later." Fractured Milla answered.

"Never mind how we found you." Ludger interrupted and turned to his friend, "Jude, we heard at the Sapstrath seahaven that Exodus attacked Sharilton. Is that true?"

"…Yeah, it's true. Um… You two should take a sit." Jude said.

Ludger and fractured Milla were still standing around the table. The pair took a sit. Ludger sat next to Jude and fractured Milla sat next to Milla with Alvin on the opposite side. After that, Jude told everything he heard from Jiao about the start of the attack and how the Exodus terrorists massacred anyone that stood in their way. Teachers, innocent schoolchildren and even bystanders were not spared.

"Is Elize okay? It was her first day of school, wasn't it?" Ludger asked.

Jude nodded, "Yeah. Jiao was there, so when Exodus attacked, he entered the school to find Elize. He managed to buy enough time for us to arrive."

"That's a relief." Fractured Milla said with a sigh, "At least Elize and Jiao are safe."

Jude finally reached the end, "…I'm not saying I wanted this to happen, but the Exodus attack at least helped me to test out the Allium orbs that my team was in charge of creating. Overall, it's safe to say that it's working just like the Lilium orbs. I just need to make some final adjustments before we can release it for the general public."

Ludger couldn't help but smile, "The Allium orbs, huh… I remember when Milla first learned that I use Allium orbs, she suspected me that for being a spy since the booster for the Allium orbs is a spyrix device."

Milla blushed, "Hey! I apologized for that!"

"He's just teasing you, Milla." Jude said with a chuckle. Ludger was having a small laugh.

"It appears you still have much to learn about human interactions." Fractured Milla added, enjoying the flustered look Milla had.

Milla groaned, "Not you too."

Ludger, Jude and fractured Milla all laughed together, causing Milla's face to grow even redder. Jude always saw Milla as a beautiful and strong woman, but this was the first time he saw Milla acted so… cute. He forced himself to look away, a small blush growing on his cheeks. Milla just looked so adorable!

By now Alvin had chugged several cups of beer and was mildly drunk. He stood up and raised the cup he had in his hand at the air, "All right! To celebrate Jude's success with completing the Allium orbs, let's make a toast! Come on, let's go!"

"Hey Alvin! You're being too loud!" Fractured Milla cried.

Jude added, "And the Allium orbs still aren't completed yet. I still need to make the final tweaks with the team at Fennmont."

"So we'll have an advanced celebration instead!" Alvin declared.

"This isn't how it works!"

"Oh come on kid, don't be such a spoil sport." Alvin said with a laugh, taking another chug of his beer, "It's been around two months since we actually got together. It's not all of us, but I think we need this little get-together to catch up!"

Before things could get a little out of hand with the mercenary, a gentle hand gripped Alvin's shoulder. Alvin turned around, wondering who it was only to find another familiar face.

"My word, you all appear to be really enjoying yourselves." Rowen said with a smile.

"Rowen!" Jude called out.

"I apologize for being late."

Alvin snickered, "Good to see you made it, old man. Here, have a drink!"

Rowen glared at Alvin for a few seconds before saying, "Alvin, are you drunk already? Isn't it a little too early for that?"

Alvin totally ignored Rowen's question and took another gulp from his glass. Either that or he did not hear Rowen's question at all. So while Alvin was out of the conversation, Milla asked a question for the Conductor.

"Rowen, where's Elize?" Milla inquired.

"Ah, she insisted she wanted to watch over Jiao. His injuries have been treated and I offered him to recuperate at Lord Cline's manor. He refused at first, but Elize was adamant that he accept the offer. With what he was up against, he had no choice but to accept."

Jude chuckled, "Jiao is like a father-figure to her. I can't blame her for worrying about him."

"Anyway, for now we can take the time to relax a little bit." Rowen declared and took a sit with his young friends, "After Exodus's attack today, I believe things are going to be busy again."

"Is it something to do with why Nachtigal wanted to speak with Cline?" Fractured Milla asked.

"I believe so, although I'm not sure of what is it exactly they wish to discuss. Regardless, Exodus's attack today on a school inside Sharilton proves they are growing more aggressive. Before this, they have only pillaged villages for resources and attacked small military outposts. Today was the first time they have openly slaughtered innocent lives. That is Nachtigal's limit – and so is mine. That is why I believe after today, we probably won't have another opportunity to relax like this. So we should enjoy the time we have now."

With that, Rowen picked up one of the cups of beer on the table and took a sip. He wanted to enjoy himself but the Conductor was still an elegant gentleman, taking small sips while casually making small talk.

Jude, Milla and fractured Milla felt that Rowen was right. If Nachtigal was going to take action for this, then there was a chance they would be involved. Jude for his Allium orb and the two Milla for their expertise in dealing with Exodus. No doubt Alvin and Ludger would get involved as well. So for now, they really needed to relax.

Ludger suddenly got up from his seat, "Sorry… You guys go ahead. I'm not really in the mood for drinks. I'll head outside and get some fresh air."

"Ludger, you…" Fractured Milla started to say but Ludger was already gone.

"…He left again." Milla said before taking a sip of her drink.

Jude looked in the direction Ludger had gone, and then at fractured Milla. She seemed resigned to not follow Ludger. The past two months, fractured Milla and Milla were probably the only ones that remained in touch with Ludger, although it was hard to say. The young Kresnik didn't really stay in one place, moving from different towns to spend the night at the local inn. He does frequent Nia Khera though, which was why the two Milla were the ones that interacted with Ludger the most recently.

Jude turned to fractured Milla, "Judging from your reaction, he's been doing this a lot?"

Fractured Milla nodded, "You could say that. I really don't know what's going on with him lately. He likes to keep to himself."

"She normally finds him alone at the Kijara Seafalls." Milla added.

"He assures us he's fine, but… He's always like this. He doesn't want us to worry about him." Fractured Milla said with a sigh.

Jude looked downwards at the table, wondering what could be plaguing Ludger's thoughts. He swore in the past that he would do whatever necessary to help his friend, but what can he do? He didn't have an answer.

* * *

 **Skit: Like a Couple  
Present: Jude, Milla, Fractured Milla, Alvin & Rowen**

 **Alvin: Oh man, this is just great! I almost forgot the great times we had when we were together! It's nice to just loosen up once in a while, eh**

 **Milla: I guess it is nice to share these moments with friends.**

 **Jude: Just don't go overboard with drinking, Milla.**

 **Milla: Don't worry. I may not look like it, but I have a pretty high tolerance for alcohol.**

 **Jude: Y-You do?**

 **Fractured Milla: She does. You don't know how many times since we returned to Nia Khera and she asks me to keep her company over drinks.**

 **Jude: *Sweat drops* E-Even so, just be careful with how much you drink, Milla.**

 **Milla: Jude, I'm fine. I can handle my liquor.**

 **Alvin: *Stares at Jude & Milla***

 **Jude: W-What?**

 **Alvin: N-Nothing. I just can't help but feel like you two are bickering like an old married couple.**

 **Fractured Milla: *Spits drink in shock* M-Married?!**

 **Jude: H-Hey, Alvin! You didn't have to joke like that!**

 **Alvin: Huh? What, you don't want to marry Milla?**

 **Jude: *Blushes deep red* I, I, uh… I mean, no, I mean y-yeah, but… That's not…**

 **Alvin: You're still so gullible. Guess that's why you're still a kid to me. *Laughs***

 **Rowen: Ah, the joys of youth…**

 **Milla: Hm?**

* * *

XXX

Outside the tavern, Ludger didn't stray too far from the tavern and chose to lean on a nearby lamp post, staring up at the sky. It was dusk now with the sun about to set. The streets that would normally be filled with people walking pass was less. While his friends remained inside the tavern, he chose to be alone outside.

While he was alone, he started to hum the _'Hymn of Proof'_ , the Kresnik's family song. He had been doing this a lot recently. So while he enjoyed his solitude, his mind soon started to drift about the nagging insecurity he has been feeling recently.

Ludger started thinking, ' _Jude, Leia, Rowen, Alvin, Milla and 'Milla'… They all have a home or purpose in this world. But what about me? Ever since we dispelled the schism, I… feel like I don't have a purpose. I know I need to complete Origin's Trial, but this world… It's like I'm an outsider. I don't have a home. In the original timeline, I had an apartment with Julius at Trigleph, but now…?'_

It wasn't just about not having a home. It was his identity. Of course everyone in this world knows him as Ludger Kresnik, the one that came from the future to change the past. But that was all. No one knows his history, his childhood or anything else that made build the Ludger Kresnik they saw today. Just like Origin had warned him, the person known as _'Ludger Kresnik'_ no longer existed.

Yes. Ludger was beginning to fully experience the meaning of Orign's words – _'Ludger Kresnik'_ doesn't exist in this timeline.

XXX

Two hours passed by before the party finally had enough, paying for their drinks and exiting the tavern. Ludger rejoined the party then. Since it was already late, Rowen offered the party to spend the night at the Sharil manor. Even though he no longer worked as a butler for the Sharil family, he still visited the place from time to time, so Cline and Driselle had already informed the guards and staff of the manor that Rowen was welcome anytime.

So the party accepted Rowen's offer.

After a night of drinking to relax, everyone drifted off to sleep relatively quickly after being assigned to their rooms. Well it was just two rooms, with Milla and fractured Milla sharing one room while Ludger, Jude and Alvin in the other. As for Rowen, Cline always reserved the Conductor's old room for whenever the old man would visit. As for Jiao, he was resting in another guest room with Elize watching over him. She had a chair next to the large man, but had fallen asleep.

The next day, everyone woke up relatively early. After a pleasant breakfast together, Rowen announced that King Nachtigal needed to speak with them. The party assembled at the large living room of the manor, where Nachtigal, Cline and Driselle were waiting.

"Ludger, you're here too?" Nachtigal said with surprise. Since Ludger and fractured Milla arrived at Sharilton after the terrorist attack, it wasn't a surprise Nachtigal didn't know. "This is good. You can join us as well."

"So you need our help for something?" Jude asked the King.

"Correct. I'm sure Rashugal's elite can also handle this, but I prefer to place my trust in more capable hands."

"Well, I take it you're hiring then? Let's talk about the fees." Alvin said with a sly grin.

"Alvin!" Jude scolded.

"It's a joke, it's a joke. Geez kid, you're still the same as always. But I'm still a mercenary, you know. I could use a little compensation."

Nachtigal couldn't help but be amused, "So you're still a mercenary? Very well. Once you accomplish the task I have assigned, we can talk about payment. Will that be okay with you?"

"Heh, fair enough. So what's the mission?"

Nachtigal took a step back and it was Cline who stepped forward. The young Governor spoke, "As you're all aware, the attack by Exodus yesterday on Sharilton's most prestigious school was an unforgivable act by the terrorist organization. We all know that they have been active for a while now, but this was the first time they have openly attacked a public building like this and took innocent lives. Exodus has crossed the line. We cannot ignore them any further."

"So what do you want us to do?" Ludger questioned.

Cline continued, "I spoke with King Nachtigal last night about the issue, and we have also sent messages to King Gaius of Auj Oule and to the Chancellor of Elympios about the issue. We are asking to have a meeting between representatives of the three nations to tackle the issue of Exodus's existence."

"Representatives?" Fractured Milla repeated.

Cline nodded, "Rowen will be representing Rashugal. I am also sending my sister, Driselle, to represent Sharilton. Although Sharilton is under Rashugal and not an independent nation, our city does govern itself on its own and thus we also have a voice."

"So I take it our mission is to escort the representatives to the meeting place?" Alvin inquired.

"Correct."

"Where's the meeting going to take place?" Alvin asked next.

"At Elympios." Cline answered, "However since it is rather last minute, you will meet with Elympion officials at their seahaven and they should bring you to the meeting place."

"So who is Auj Oule's representative?" Milla questioned.

"Presumably it will be one of the Chimeriad. He or she will meet you at the Elympion seahaven." Cline waited for any further questions before he continued, "This meeting isn't going to be known by the public, but even so, we need to you all to be careful. If Exodus catches wind of this, they might set a trap. That is why we want you to be the escorts."

Jiao spoke up, "I need to return to Auj Oule and inform King Gaius what I witnessed. I cannot join on this escort mission."

"Oh right, of course. I was referring to Jude and his friends." Cline said.

"Should I come too?" Elize asked.

Cline looked at Elize and wondered whether he should allow the young girl to follow or not. On one hand, he would prefer to not get a young girl involved in this. But on the other hand, Elize was a talented arte user and has travelled with the group before.

Driselle sensed her brother's worries and answered for him, "Elize, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you came along. It's going to be my first time travelling on a ship, so I'd really like to experience it with you."

Cline nodded, following his sister's lead, "And besides, you won't be able to attend school until it reopens again. And I will feel much safer if my sister is with you."

Elize's mood brightened instantly, "I-I'll go get Teepo!"

Elize scurried off to her room to get Teepo. She needed her doll since it acted as a booster too. After she disappeared from ear-shot, Cline addressed the party again.

"So will you be the escorts for Rowen and my sister?" Rowen asked the party.

"Well, if I'm being paid for it, can't say no to that." Alvin said.

Ludger, fractured Milla and Milla agreed as well.

Jude thought for a moment, then looked up, "If we're going to be escorts, then I guess the Allium orbs I have with me might come in handy. Yeah, I'll come along too."

"Thank you. We really appreciate this." Cline said gratefully.

Since Ludger and his friends have volunteered themselves, Nachtigal felt the meeting was over. He stepped forward, "Then I will return to Fennmont. Cline will have ships ready for you at the Sapstrath seahaven. Jiao, will you need a ship as well?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I will summon the royal wyvern. It is much faster that way." Jiao replied.

When Elize returned with Teepo a short moment later, Jiao bid farewell to the girl he almost considered his daughter and told her to be careful. After that, the party along with Jiao exited the Sharil manor.

King Nachtigal and the Rashugal elite troops that came from Fennmont also departed from Sharilton. After Driselle said goodbye to her brother, they too departed the city and headed for the Sapstrath seahaven. Their destination – Elympios.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours passed since the ship the party was on left the Sapstrath seahaven and was finally approaching the Elympion seahaven. Since this was Driselle's first time on a ship, it was a thrilling experience for her. She enjoyed the journey from the seas of Rieze Maxia to the open waters of Elympios.

As the ship approached the Elympion seahaven, most of the sailors, passengers and even the captain himself were amazed at the sight before them. Driselle also was mesmerized at the sight. They could see multiple high-rise buildings of Trigleph in the distance. In Rieze Maxia, the tallest and biggest building was either Orda Palace at Fennmont or Kanbalar's Royal Castle. But in Elympios, multiple-story buildings were common.

As for Ludger, Jude and the party with the exception of Alvin, this was technically their first time to step foot in Elympios. At least in this timeline. But they have already seen Elympios before in the fractured dimension that mirrored the original timeline, so they weren't as awestruck as Driselle and the passengers.

When the ship finally docked at the harbor and the sailors allowed the passengers to disembark. The party just entered the seahaven when two men dressed in suits approached them.

"Rowen Ilbert of Rashugal?" One of the men asked.

"Yes, I am." Rowen answered.

The two men looked at the group before asking, "…And Driselle of Sharilton?"

"I'm here." Driselle replied.

"And your entourage is…?"

"Our escorts." Rowen responded.

Again, the two men looked at the group, "Wingul and Leia of Auj Oule?"

"They didn't travel with us."

The two Elympion officials shared hush whispers with one another. After a few short seconds, they stopped with one of them walking away.

"My partner will remain here to meet with the Auj Oule representatives." The Elympion official explained, "The meeting will be held at Elympios's capital, Trigleph. We will need to take a train there, which requires a GHS. As you are all outsiders, I will be your escort as well as your means to access our trains. Please, follow me."

To Ludger's knowledge, the Elympion seahaven was outside the city limits and would take at least twenty minutes by train to reach Trigleph. In the original timeline, Jude and the others never got to actually use the seahaven because of the existence of Marksburg, which acted as a cross-cultural port town connecting between Elympios and Rieze Maxia.

After a short five minute walk from the seahaven, the party and the Elympion official entered the train station.

"Wait here." The Elympion official instructed, "I need to make the arrangements. Don't go anywhere."

The party obeyed, staying together and not moving. But Ludger felt rather nostalgic to be once again in Elympios and just drifted a short distance away. He wasn't far but he did separate from the group. He was looking around him and wasn't keeping track of his surroundings. He bumped into someone.

"Oof!"

"Kyaa!"

Ludger and the woman both fell on their behinds after walking into each other. Ludger quickly got up and offered his hand, which the young woman accepted. Ludger pulled her up and the two looked at each other.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going." Ludger said apologetically.

The woman blushed lightly, shaking her head, "N-No, it was my fault as well."

The young Kresnik just stared at her, almost like looking at someone he knew but he couldn't tell from where. The young woman shared the same feeling. Something about Ludger seemed so familiar to her, especially his emerald green eyes. His eyes looked exactly like the young girl she had befriended on the streets of Elympios.

"Excuse me, but… Do I know you?" The young woman finally asked Ludger.

Ludger blinked, "Um… I don't think so."

"…No, I guess not. I'm sorry for being so rude and asking like that."

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

The woman offered her hand, "I should introduce myself. I'm Lara. Lara Mel Marta."

Ludger instinctively reached out for her hand, but then stopped. "…Huh?"

 **CHAPTER END**

 **A/N: About how I wish to take this story - I have read from Gamefaq and general comments how ToX2 lacked because of reused asset, and after playing most tales games and the recent Berseria, I can agree to some extent. ToX2 did not feel like the typical Tales game mainly because we are simply visiting old towns. Ludger and his party never really "adventured" from Town A, do something in Town A and move on to the next town. I'm not sure how to express it properly, but basically ToX2 didn't have that sense of adventure.**

 **With this story, I'm planning to have Ludger and cast to actually be forced to venture to new areas and towns in Elympios due to circumstances, thus giving it that feel of adventuring together in the story. Of course since in ToX2 we are only introduced to the town of Drellin, that means the new towns in this story will be made up and not canon. I'm not sure how to feel about that.**

 **What do you guys think?**


	3. CHAPTER 3: FUTURE PROSPECTS

**A/N: Hey guys, I bring to you all the new update for this story! Again I apologize for the delay but it really looks like I'll be following a format where I update the other story for two chapters followed by this. That means we're looking at a monthly update for this story.**  
 **Also the editor for "A New Beginning" can't work on this story as he/she is now busy with school, so I'm looking for an editor to help me with this story. So if anyone of you who is interested, do let me know!**  
 **Now to respond to reviews~**

 **jamesb497: Thanks. I definitely enjoy writing some ToX stories, mainly because of Ludger's lack of development since he's silent and here, I get to develop his character. And I appreciate you looking forward to next chapter, but unfortunately, I'm putting more effort on my ToB/ToX crossover, so this story gets second priority**  
 **-Ludger x Milla pairing eh. I'm assuming you mean fractured Milla though, right? lol**

 **EvanderAdvent: Makes sense. Then look forward to it. I will definitely be planning to divert how ToX2 progressed the story and do like how Tales normally does - have the party travel from one town to the next, like how a game progresses.**

 **Roxas Blaze: Even I admit that writing schoolchildren being killed was rather dark, but ToX2 did actually depict that in the beginning when Exodus hijacked the train.**  
 **-Actually no. I did watch Deadpool but that was a while back. I can understand how you came to that conclusion, lol.**  
 **-There will be some political dialogue in this chapter, so there's that, hehe**  
 **-Readers of this story definitely are between Ludger x Fractured Milla or Ludger x Lara. I'm still deciding on how how to do that. But yeah, I am definitely trying to have characters in ToX2 that didn't have any development shine more in this story. So Lara should have some screen time here.**  
 **-Yup, I'm aware of Elympios environment. Creating new towns/areas won't be easy, but I think that was the problem with ToX2. A lot of people didn't like that ToX2 rehashed so many things and I admit, ToX2 didn't feel like a game where the character progresses. I just wish they actually developed ToX2 better because the story actually has potential but it was just meh in the end.**  
 **-Not sure if it's the longest. You tend to leave long reviews, which I enjoy reading by the way. It really gets me motivated on writing**

 **ZonZus: King of cliffhangers. I should actually change my name to that, lol. As for updates, I'm sorry but I'm focusing more on my ToB/ToX crossover story so the quickest this story will get is probably a monthly update. This is rather slow but that's how it is.**  
 **-Don't worry, I never planned to redeem Steiner. I do plan to involve Lara into the story but she's not being inserted just so that Steiner can have something for readers to feel "sorry" for. Lara has her own role. Steiner's role is basically a leader to Exodus, a side villain.**  
 **-A reviewer did post the similarities between the Chromatus and Armatus in my ToX/ToB crossover story, and that's only because the two worlds are now interacting sort-of. It's pretty hard to apply it here in ToX itself mainly because that's a concept from ToZ/ToB. I agree that Armatization is a cool concept, but I just don't think I'll be able to use it in this story. Thanks for the suggestion though.**

 **Teloch: Love triangle indeed! Although I have no plans for an official ship yet.**

 **Tony Anderson: Well I hope you will like the new update!**

 **InVerso: Thanks! It's always nice to see a reviewer that has not commented in a long time leave a review :)  
-I wrote this sequel with a plan in mind, but it was only recently when I developed a clear idea of how to progress the story, so I am very pleased with that :D And yes I'm quite aware of the Xillia lore thanks to the Tales of translation website.**  
 **-Honestly I'm really on the fence for which ship for Ludger to take. I feel the one that makes the most sense would be Lara, but by developing fractured Milla in this story, it's really difficult to choose now. We shall see how it goes as the story progresses.**  
 **-Thanks for the wishes! I hope you will enjoy this new chapter**

 **Well that's it for responding to reviews. I hope you guys will enjoy this new chapter and do let me know your thoughts of the new chapter or how the story is coming along. Till next time!**

 **CHAPTER 3: FUTURE PROSPECTS**

"I'm Lara. Lara Mel Marta."

Ludger was stunned. Shaken. Lost for words. Lara still had her hand outstretched, waiting for Ludger to commit to a handshake. But he was just staring blankly at her, his mouth open but no words coming out. She was beginning to feel a little bit awkward by Ludger's behavior.

Lara gestured at her outstretched hand, "E-Excuse me…?"

Ludger looked down and suddenly realized the situation, "S-Sorry! My name is Ludger. Ludger Will Kresnik."

Lara smiled and started talking but Ludger wasn't paying attention to her words. His mind was trying to comprehend what this woman means to him. First was the fact that this woman, Lara Mel Marta, shares the same name as Elle – Elle Mel Marta. Also, this woman possesses a cunning resemblance to Elle and even had the same hairstyle. Ludger's mind then flashed back to the time he encountered Victor for the final Waymarker. He remembered Victor had a photo of his small family in a picture – a picture of Victor, Elle and an unknown woman that looked like Elle.

There was no mistaking it. Ludger could tell without a doubt that this woman, Lara, must be Victor's wife. At least that was the case in that fractured dimension, but it was still Ludger's possible future where Lara would be his wife and mother of Elle.

"Is this your first time in Elympios?" Lara asked the young Kresnik.

"…Huh? Oh! Yeah, I guess you could say that. What about you? What are you doing here?"

"I just returned from Rieze Maxia after a short business trip." Lara answered with a smile, "You probably don't know this but the land in Elympios is dying so getting fresh produce is hard over here. I actually run a small company specializing in distributing food to some local stores and merchants, so I thought if I could get a deal from somewhere in Rieze Maxia to supply me with fresh goods, I can distribute them here in Elympios."

Ludger found it funny because in the original timeline, this was one of Alvin's business ideas. Then again, it wasn't like Alvin was the first to conjure this type of business. Many had done so in the original timeline.

"So how did it go?" Ludger asked.

Lara released a nervous laugh, "Well… I didn't manage to get a deal yet but there's promise. I firmly believe that if we want to survive in this new world, Elympios and Rieze Maxia will have to work together – And forming a healthy trade relationship between our two worlds is a start."

"…Yeah. You're right."

After Ludger finally got rid of the sense of shock and awkwardness with Lara, the two spent the next few minutes talking. Ludger found it odd how even though they only just met, it was so easy to talk with her. Lara was naturally kind and gentle, so that helped ease the flow of conversation. Ludger learned that since she concluded her little business trip from Rieze Maxia, she was currently on her way to Trigleph, capital of Elympios.

Of course their conversation couldn't last forever.

Lara checked her watch and gasped, "Oh no! My train is about to leave. I have to go. Ludger, it was nice talking with you. Maybe we'll see each other again someday."

Lara ran off before Ludger could even say goodbye or even ask where she works. Lara was quite far off but stopped, turned around and waved at Ludger before she disappeared into the sea of people. She was gone.

Ludger turned around and yelped in surprise when Alvin's face popped in front of him, just an inch separating them. Behind him were Jude and the rest of the party. The mercenary had a sly grin on his face.

"Leave you alone for a second and you're already off flirting with someone. Ludger, I didn't think you had it in you." Alvin joked.

"It-It wasn't like that."

Rowen couldn't help but join Alvin in teasing the young Kresnik, "Come now Ludger, there's no shame in some playful flirting. It's how adults sometime interact. Hoho, I dare say that you have truly become a full grown adult."

Ludger groaned, "Rowen, not you too…"

"Rowen, you should stop with your jokes." Driselle giggled as she chastised her former butler.

"Ohoho, very well. I apologize, Ludger. This old geezer couldn't help but have a little fun at your expense. But jokes aside, who was that young woman? You seem to know her."

"…Her name's Lara. And it's not like I know her, but… more like I _think_ know her."

Rowen didn't know what to make of that. The others also seemed lost, although fractured Milla saw Ludger's expression and had an idea what Ludger meant.

"I know it doesn't make sense." Ludger said, "I'm not sure I understand it myself, but... I think the next time we meet, I'll have a better idea of who she might be."

"Just don't push yourself too hard, Ludger. You tend to do that a lot." Milla advised.

Ludger nodded and no one else amongst the group said anything more. They didn't have to walk far when the Elympion official that was acting as their guide returned.

"I've finished making the necessary arrangements. Please, follow me." The Elympion official said.

The Elympion official turned around and started walking towards one of the train platforms with the party following close behind. The Elympion official then approached one of several yellow-looking contraptions attached to the station walls. Others were lining up but the Elympion official seems to have this particular machine for his own use. He took out a device, his GHS, and had the yellow machine scan it. A second later, a small beep was heard. The transaction had been completed.

"In Elympios, it is essential for one to have a GHS." The Elympion official explained to the party, gesturing at the device in his hand, "It is mainly used for communication but the GHS also contains the user's personal details. As I've explained before, another use for the GHS here is for purchasing tickets to access our trains."

"The GHS really sounds useful." Jude commented.

Alvin took out his own GHS and said to the Elympion official, "Actually I have a GHS of my own. You mind if I get my own ticket?"

The Elympion official glared at the mercenary, "Um… Yes, you could, but you know the Elympion government is sponsoring you for the journey, right?"

"Sure, but I don't want to be indebted to you guys. It's just my way of doing things."

"…Do as you like." The Elympion official finally said.

Alvin grinned and had his GHS scanned by the yellow-ticketing machine. After his little transaction was gone, the Elympion official told the party to board the train in front of them. Most of the party followed but Ludger stayed behind for a moment.

Ludger took out his GHS and stared at it for a few seconds. He wondered if his could work in this timeline. This was the very same GHS he had when he made the wish to Origin, so it would mean that the GHS was a device from the original timeline. He never considered what that meant until now. He approached the ticketing-machine and held his GHS above the scanner, testing to see it would work.

A small beep. A transaction had gone through.

"It worked... Even though this GHS shouldn't exist in this timeline." Ludger muttered to himself.

"Hey, Ludger! What're you doing? We're about to leave!" Fractured Milla called from the train.

"Sorry! I'll be right over!"

Ludger stuffed his GHS back into one of his pockets and boarded the train with his friends. He was not sure what to think of what he just experienced. In the end, he even wondered if he was just over thinking things. After all, his GHS might have come from the original timeline, but it probably still contained the same sort of data and the reason why the ticketing-machine was able to make the transaction. Ludger concluded it as that.

A few minutes later, the train departed and the party was en route to Trigleph, capital of Elympios.

XXXXXXXXX

The train ride to Trigleph was uneventful but Driselle found the experience exhilarating. This was her first time being on a train after all. The rest of the party has boarded a train before but this was only perhaps their second time. As for Alvin, Ludger and fractured Milla, they didn't think too much of it since they have experienced riding a train the most.

After some time had passed, the train finally started to slow down. The conductor informed the passengers through an intercom that they have arrived at Trigleph and that everyone should get ready to disembark. A few seconds later, the train stopped and the doors opened. The party have finally arrived at Trigleph.

Unlike the station they departed from, Trigleph's central station was crowded with people, all commuting from one place to another. The sound of trains coming and going were all over the place, people buying tickets in a hurry before leaving and station attendants trying their best to assist or keep things in order. This was the hectic life of Elympions.

"Follow me. I will guide you to City Hall. That's where Chancellor Marcia will be." The Elympion official said.

The party followed the Elympion official out of central station and finally into the streets of Trigleph. With the exception of Alvin, this was everyone's first time stepping into Trigleph - for this dimension anyway. They have been into Trigleph before in the fractured dimension. But for Jude, Milla, Rowen and Elize, they now saw that the Trigleph of this dimension really looked exactly like the one from the fractured dimension. It gave a much clearer picture of Ludger's Chromatus ability to enter different dimensions.

A short while later, the party finally arrived at their destination – City Hall, located at the heart of the capital city. Unlike most of the buildings in Trigleph, City Hall was only around five or six stories high but it covered a large area in terms of width.

The party entered the building with the Elympion official and at the lobby, they saw Chancellor Marcia was already waiting for them.

"Thank you for escorting our guests." Chancellor Marcia said to the Elympion official.

"It's my job, madam Chancellor." The Elympion official replied. He turned to Jude and the party, "I shall take my leave."

After the Elympion official left, Rowen stepped up from the party and took charge.

"Chancellor Marcia, it's so good to see you again." Rowen started with a gentlemanly bow.

Chancellor Marcia smiled in amusement, "Indeed, it's nice to see you too, Mr. Ilbert. I admit, I wasn't expecting for King Nachtigal to suddenly call for a meeting but after learning of the incident at Sharilton, I understand the need to address the issue."

"Yes. I apologize for any inconvenience caused by this."

"There is no need for apologies." Chancellor Marcia said and then turned to Driselle, "And you must be Driselle Sharil. Your brother and Mr. Ilbert have told me so much about you. I am truly sorry for what Exodus has done to your city. You have my condolences."

Driselle blushed but followed it up with a light bow, "T-Thank you, Chancellor."

"I see the representatives from Auj Oule and Spirius have not yet arrived." Chancellor Marcia said to the party, "Well then, for now you're all free to linger around for now. They shouldn't take long."

The party split apart to look around City Hall. Rowen and Driselle, being the official representatives of their respective region chose to stay and speak with Chancellor Marcia, forging friendship and a better understanding with each other. This was all part of politics.

What Chancellor Marcia said earlier about Spirius attending the meeting didn't come as a surprise to anyone amongst the party. Everyone knew how much of an influence the Spirius Corporation had in Elympion politics. And since Jude, Milla and everyone actually met Bisley before in the fractured dimension, they had an idea what sort of a man he was. Ludger and fractured Milla in particular knew first-hand what kind of personality Bisley Bakur had.

Thirty minutes later, another Elympion official entered City Hall guiding the representatives of Auj Oule – the two members of the Chimeriad, Wingul and new recruit Leia Rolando.

Leia saw her friends and instantly cried out to them, "Jude! Milla! Everyone! Heeeey!"

The party turned to the source of the voice and was delighted to see a familiar face.

"Leia!" Elize called out, waving at the older girl.

The party gathered around as Leia ran up to them. Once they were together, it could be said that almost the entire crew had reunited. For Ludger, the only one missing was Erston, or referred to as Gaius, and the Great Spirit Muzet.

"What are you guys doing here?" Leia excitedly asked the group, "How come you're at Elympios too?"

"King Nachtigal has summoned for a meeting, so I am representing Rashugal as the King needs to return to the capital." Rowen explained, "Lady Driselle is here as well to represent Sharilton."

Leia's mood turned gloomy and turned to Driselle, "I heard about what happened. I'm so sorry…"

Driselle shook her head, "No, there's nothing anyone could have done. No one expected it. What we can do now is work together to prevent something like this from happening again."

Leia nodded then returned her gaze back to the Conductor, "I know why you and Driselle are here, but I meant Jude and the others. How come they're here?"

"We were asked to come along." Alvin answered for Rowen, "The King didn't want to risk sending the old man and Driselle on their own to Elympios. If Exodus learned of it, they might have ambushed them."

"I guess that makes sense."

Alvin smirked, "Well, getting paid is an added benefit for me."

"Oh right, you're still a mercenary. You haven't changed last I saw you." Leia sighed and then looked up at the party, "…But I'm so happy to see everyone here. It's been two months since we were last all together! We should really catch up! Jude, you're developing those Allium orb thingies, right? A-And Milla, are you… Uh, well…"

"Rolando!" A cold voice interrupted Leia's questions. It was Wingul, "Don't forget your place! You're training to be one of the Chimeriad – act like one!"

Leia shyly turned to Wingul, "S-Sorry..."

"If you understand, then follow me." Wingul ordered, "We're representatives of Auj Oule. We should greet the Chancellor of Elympios first _before_ your friends."

Leia nodded and Wingul moved towards the Chancellor. Leia turned back to her friends, "…Guess maybe we can catch up after this whole thing is over? I gotta go!"

Leia quickly hurried off and rejoined Wingul and giving their hellos to the Chancellor, Rowen and Driselle. The party watched Leia greeting the Chancellor with Wingul keeping a close eye on her. He was acting like a mentor towards the new Chimeriad recruit.

"It looks like Leia still has some things to learn." Alvin said.

Jude nodded in agreement, "But I'm actually happy for her. I mean, she still has a long way to go but it looks like she's actually found a calling in her life that suits her skills."

"But Leia's the kind of person that's carefree and just full of energy." Fractured Milla remarked, "Now she's forced to act properly. Look! She's so stiff."

The party looked at Leia and just like fractured Milla noted, Leia did seem kind of stiff. She was obviously not in her comfort zone. Jude, Milla and the rest of the party couldn't help but wonder if Leia could ever adapt to her new position as a Chimeriad.

Jude lightly scratched the side of his face, "I… Hope she'll be okay?"

City Hall suddenly grew deathly quiet, which confused the party. They saw the people were staring at something at the main entrance and looked at what the cause was. It was a man. He entered the building, walking towards the Chancellor and by his side was a woman with a serious look on her face. And behind the man and woman were two bodyguards.

Ludger knew it wasn't wrong to claim that this man could be said as the most powerful and influential person in all of Elympios – Bisley Bakur of the Spirius Corporation. His secretary, Vera, was the woman on his side.

Seeing Bisley in the flesh in this timeline, everyone was reminded that the _"Bisley"_ of the fractured dimension tried to kill them all so that he could enter the prime dimension and replace the originals. This simple fact told Jude, Milla, Alvin and everyone that Bisley only cared for achieving his goals no matter the cost.

As Bisley walked past the party, he only cast a glance at them before continuing forward towards the Chancellor. This was expected since in this timeline, the party was nothing more than strangers to him. They have never met.

"Chancellor Marcia, I apologize if I've kept you waiting." Bisley said when he reached the Chancellor. He then turned towards the Conductor, "If I recall correctly, you're Rowen Ilbert, advisor to the King of Rashugal, correct?"

Rowen gave a warm smile, "Indeed I am. This is your first time meeting, so allow me to introduce you to Driselle Sharil."

Bisley turned to Driselle, "So you're the sister of the Governor of Sharilton. Your brother has told me much about you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bakur." Driselle replied.

Bisley finally turned to Gaius's right-hand man, "Ah, I remember you. Wingul, the right-hand man to King Gaius. I see your King is not with you today."

"This meeting was called upon on such short notice and the King has other matters to attend to. I'm here to represent him." Wingul responded.

Bisley looked at Leia, "I don't believe we've met."

"Oh, I, um… I'm Leia Rolanda, Chimeriad-in training." Leia stammered with her answer.

"She accompanied me to Trigleph as the King wanted her to gain more experience and exposure." Wingul further elaborated.

Bisley glared at Leia for a little bit longer before shifting his focus back to the Chancellor, "Shall we proceed with the meeting? The call for this meeting was rather last minute, but considering the urgency, Vera managed to open up some free time in my schedule. So I'd like to not waste any more time than necessary."

Chancellor Marcia nodded, "Very well. I've already made the necessary arrangements in my office. Follow me."

Chancellor Marcia started walking and her own two bodyguards followed. Rowen, Driselle, Wingul and Bisley along with Vera and his two agents also followed. Leia was about to follow when Wingul stopped her.

"Stay here and wait until I return." Wingul said simply.

Leia looked genuinely confused, "Huh? Shouldn't I come along too?"

"No. You are still in-training. Matters such as these aren't required of you yet. Make yourself useful and get a better grasp of Trigleph's layout. It will be useful information for us."

That was Wingul's final instructions before he continued on, following the Chancellor and the others. Leia was both relieved and a little disappointed at the same time. Jude and the party approached Leia.

"So guess you're stuck with us then." Alvin said with a grin.

Leia snickered, "Looks like it."

"Then let's explore Trigleph together." Elize suggested happily.

"It'll be just like old times!" Teepo added cheerfully.

Jude agreed, "Yeah. I'd like to properly look around Elympios this time."

"It's agreed then." Alvin said enthusiastically, "And since I've been around Elympios for the past two months, I'll be your guide. The first thing you all need to experience is Elympion food. And I know a great place for that."

Alvin headed for the exit of City Hall and looks like their day in Elympios has already been set. They followed the mercenary where he would be the self-proclaimed tour guide of the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the personal office of Chancellor Marcia, the meeting had already begun with the representatives of Rashugal and Auj Oule, along with Driselle Sharil of Sharilton and Bisley Bakur of the Spirius Corporation.

Rowen began the meeting by starting with the recent tragedy that befell on the city of Sharilton – Exodus's attack on one of their most prestigious school. Driselle also added that school children were not spared from Exodus's ruthless attack, stating that several school children had died. It was indeed an act of terrorism. Before this, Exodus only raided small towns of Auj Oule, Rashugal and Elympios for supplies and attacked military outposts, but the attack on Sharilton was the first time they intentionally hurt innocent civilians.

When Rowen and Driselle finished, they waited for the Chancellor's response. After a short moment of silence, she finally spoke.

"So what do you propose?" Chancellor Marcia asked.

"Exodus is a threat that we can no longer ignore. If we do not deal with them soon, it will jeopardize our attempts of forging a peaceful relationship with each of our nations. Therefore, I offer now is the time for all three nations to work together and destroy Exodus."

A short silence. Chancellor Marcia kept her eyes on Rowen while she thought of Rowen's proposal. Finally she gave her answer.

"You are right. Exodus has been a nuisance the past two months, but with their attack on Sharilton, we can no longer ignore their actions. The Elympion government will be ready to help in any way we can. These terrorists will be brought to justice."

"Thank you, Chancellor." Rowen said.

"Yes… Thank you." Driselle added gratefully.

Wingul remained silent for a while before he said, "King Gaius has been troubled with those terrorists harming his people. And he also wishes for a future where our three nations coexist. I will return to Kanbalar first and inform the King of the proposal, but I can assure you that the King will agree to the proposed plan."

Bisley stood up and clapped, "Excellent. The Spirius Corporation will only benefit with the cooperation of your three nations. The only problem I find is that there lacks a ' _symbol'_ of unity."

"A symbol?"

Bisley reached out his hand with an open palm, "Correct. An icon to represent the three nations of our world working together... But not just a symbol, but a bridge where the people of all three nations can share their culture, language and lifestyle."

"…I'm not sure I follow." Driselle said.

Bisley smirked, "I am talking about constructing a new city on the sea where the schism once stood on – A city to connect between the worlds of Elympios and Rieze Maxia. This way, the city will not belong to any of the three nations and act as a neutral state, linking cultures and ideologies. The city of Marksburg."

Rowen stroked the beard on his chin, fascinated by the idea, "A new city that figuratively links the two worlds… That is indeed a marvelous idea and will serve as a powerful message for the people." But Rowen shook his head, "However constructing a new city will take too much time and resources."

Chancellor Marcia agreed, "I agree. Not to mention the amount needed to finance this city. Even if Auj Oule, Rashugal and Elympios pool their resources together, it will still be a huge amount to cover."

Bisley smiled once again, "Then it should be no problem if the Spirius Corporation fully funds the construction of Marksburg. All the three nations have to supply us is the manpower. But the financial burden will fall to Spirius."

Rowen, Wingul and Chancellor Marcia turned to Bisley, taken aback by the CEO's offer.

"Why would you do that?" Wingul asked, clearly suspicious.

"I told you, Spirius will greatly benefit with a peaceful coexistence with all three Great Nations. I am only interested in matters that will help my company. That is all."

Rowen, Driselle, Wingul and Chancellor Marcia considered Bisley's proposal. Rowen and Wingul were of course rather hesitant since knew Bisley definitely had an ulterior motive for this. Spirius benefiting from this was just a front. They just didn't know what it is that he was after. As for Chancellor Marcia, she was already used to Bisley's demands and offers. She was more interested in hearing the answer of the Auj Oule and Rashugal representatives.

Finally Rowen answered first, "I believe this new city will only benefit us in terms of international relations. If you really mean to finance the construction, then Rashugal will be willing to supply you with the labor for it."

"…As will Auj Oule." Wingul added.

"It's agreed then." Bisley said and offering a handshake to seal the deal. Rowen and Wingul both shook Bisley's hands.

The construction of Marksburg, the city that will serve as a link between the two worlds and a place where the people of all three nations can merge, will be built.

"About Exodus… I assume we also agree on working together on the matter?" Rowen questioned.

Bisley nodded, "Yes. I know it is between your three nations, but I shall also provide some of my own agents to help."

Wingul turned to Bisley, "And we can trust you won't be working with Exodus instead? I learned from a certain mercenary that the old Exodus not only had Spirius agents working for them but that you and your company openly supported the _'Otherworld Reactor'_ plan when the schism still existed."

"And I do not deny that." Bisley answered almost immediately, as if expecting the question, "As I have said before, I only do what benefits Spirius. We supported the _'Otherworld Reactor'_ plan only because we assumed the schism would never be broken. After the schism was dispelled, we immediately changed our stance on the matter. The Chancellor can attest to that."

"…What he said is true." Chancellor Marcia revealed.

Wingul was not satisfied with that but relented, dropping the issue.

Chancellor Marcia then looked at Rowen and Wingul, "There is one more matter I would like to bring up. It concerns communication between us."

"What is it, Chancellor?" Rowen asked.

"Do you know what a GHS is?"

"One of your subordinates did give us a brief explanation." Rowen answered, "It's a communication device, correct?"

"Basically, yes. For Elympions, the GHS is an important device in our daily lives. However for you, I believe having a GHS will allow us to communicate much easier and quicker. I'd suggest you get one for yourselves as well as your respective Kings."

Rowen again stroked his beard, "A GHS… Yes, I see… I believe that will be very beneficial for us."

Wingul didn't say anything but he didn't outright refuse the offer either. After careful consideration, he finally gave his answer.

"I'll have to see what King Gaius will think of this." Wingul said.

"Fair enough." Chancellor Marcia answered and looked at the rest, "Is there anything else we wish to address?"

Rowen, Driselle and Bisley didn't appear to have anything they wish to open up for discussion. Chancellor Marcia turned to Wingul, the representative of Auj Oule. Instead of speaking from where he stood, he walked up to the Chancellor until he was before her.

"Chancellor Marcia, I'd like to have your answer about the issue King Gaius brought up the last time we met." Wingul said.

Chancellor Marcia took a moment before she understood what Wingul was referring to, "Ah… Yes, I have an answer for your King."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere in a well-established residential area of Elympios, Alvin and his friends were inside the Svent manor. After showing his friends around Trigleph, the mercenary decided to show him his family home, which turns out to be a manor close to the size of the Sharil family at Sharilton.

As it turns out, Alvin didn't just spend the last two months doing mercenary work. With the help of his cousin, Balan, Alvin discovered that the Svent family was actually a rather successful family. And now with the death of Gilland and his father, Alvin was the current heir of the Svent family.

* * *

 **Skit: Choice for a Future  
Present: Ludger, Jude, Milla, Alvin, fractured Milla, Leia & Elize**

 **Leia: Alvin, are you going to stop being a mercenary?**

 **Alvin: Huh? Why would I?**

 **Leia: But you know now that you're the heir to your family, right? Shouldn't you… Continue your family's legacy?**

 **Alvin: *Sighs* And? You know, I never knew what my family did in Elympios. I grew up in Rieze Maxia. I was a mercenary. That was all I knew. I don't think I have it in me to pick up where my parents left off.**

 **Jude: But you can't work as a mercenary for the rest of your life.**

 **Alvin: Well, help me out then. What should I do?**

 **Jude: Well…**

 **Fractured Milla: Maybe you could get into business?**

 **Alvin: *Confused* Business?!**

 **Milla: Alvin as a merchant? Hmm… That sounds interesting. I would actually like to see him working as one.**

 **Elize: I'd like to see that too.**

 **Alvin: What?! There's no way that's happening! That sort of line doesn't suit me!**

 **Ludger: Actually… In the original timeline, you did have a business set up with Yurgen.**

 **Fractured Milla: Oh, you're right. I remember now. Maybe that's why I suggested he did business.**

 **Alvin: W-Wait, what?! You guys are messing with me, right? Me, doing business? That just ruins my image! What was the '** _ **me'**_ **even doing that line of work for?!**

 **Leia: Come on Alvin, you should start practicing. Here, here, say this line. *Clears throat* "** _ **Why hello there, good sir, how may I be of service today?"**_

 **Elize: *Giggles***

 **Fractured Milla: Or what about,** _ **"You have a good eye. Since you're so cute, I'll give you a discount."**_ **I'm sure that's something Alvin would say to a cute girl.**

 **Alvin: …You guys are having fun, huh?**

 **Leia: Consider it payback for all those times you made fun of us.**

 **Alvin: *Chuckles* Fine, fine, I get it. But going into business, huh? I wonder how that will turn out for me…**

* * *

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Alvin asked the group.

The party had already spent quite some time at the Svent manor and the mercenary didn't have anywhere else he knew that he wanted to show them around. They had already gone through the commercial district where all the shops were located as well as the central square, where all the big and tall buildings were located. Spirius Corporation was there too.

"Actually, I'd like to check out the Helioborg research facility." Jude said, "I was hoping I get to check out this spyrite research your cousin mentioned."

Alvin raised an eyebrow, "That's a good idea. The research facility is through the Torbalan Highroad. I can bring you there if you want."

"I'd appreciate it, Alvin. Thanks."

"You guys gonna tag along?" Alvin asked the others.

Milla and Elize gave a nod as their answer. Leia raised her hand.

"Ludger, 'Milla', what about you two?" Alvin inquired.

Ludger rubbed the back of his neck, "Actually, there's somewhere else I'd like to check out. You guys can go ahead. We'll meet you guys back at City Hall."

Alvin would have normally used this opportunity to tease Ludger and fractured Milla for using an excuse to spend some time alone together. However he saw the serious look in Ludger's eyes. Ludger legitimately had somewhere he wanted to go.

Alvin gave a thumb up, "We'll head off first then. Meet you two back at City Hall."

Ludger and fractured Milla waved at the party goodbye before turning around and walking away. The two didn't say a word to each other. Both already knew where they were going and what they wanted to see. They started walking towards the residential district, where the apartments were.

When they finally arrived at their destination, Ludger and fractured Milla stared at the apartment building in front of them – this was where Ludger's apartment was in the original timeline.

"Ludger…? What do you think we'll find?" Fractured Milla asked.

"…I don't know. We'll find out soon." Ludger answered honestly.

Yes. They would find out who was currently living on the third floor of the apartment building, where Ludger and Julius lived in the original timeline.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…So the attack on Sharilton was a failure?" Steiner Mel Marta asked.

"Y-Yes. The reports state that they managed to cause a lot of damage though, and a large number of soldiers and civilians were killed. I think this will definitely leave a mark on Sharilton." The Exodus soldier reported.

"The mission was to attack and cause as much damage as possible and retreat!" Steiner shouted and slamming his fist on a table, "You're telling me none of them returned?! This isn't even close to a success!"

"I… I apologize!"

"Get out of my sight!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

The Exodus soldier scrammed out of the room, leaving the leader of Exodus alone. This was their hideout, using one of the many abandoned mines in the Labari Hallow. No one comes here except the monsters and since there place was a labyrinth, it served well as their headquarters.

Ever since Steiner took control of Exodus, his main goal was to destroy any hope of Elympios forming a peaceful coexistence with either Auj Oule or Rashugal. By openly attacking Sharilton, he hoped this would cause the people to cast doubt on their own government and most importantly, blame Elympios for this since the origin of Exodus was that they were Elympions.

"S-Sir?" A voice said. It was the same Exodus soldier that gave the report earlier.

"What is it?"

"I forgot to say, but… It seems that the ones that foiled our attack on Sharilton were _them_."

"…Leave."

The Exodus soldier didn't need to be told twice and quickly departed. Steiner knew what that man meant. The very same people that destroyed the Lance of Kresnik – Alvin and his friends. They were the only ones that would always foil his plans. It enraged him.

"I have to get rid of them!" Steiner hissed, "The main problem is Ludger. He and his level four Chromatus. If not for him, they should have died when they destroyed the Lance of Kresnik!"

Steiner remembered that incident. Ludger used his Chromatus powers to break out of Gilland's trap and saved his friends by entering a fractured dimension. Steiner remembered what happened in that fractured dimension and the fact that Ludger stated the world mirrored the original timeline – that he was from the future.

And then something that he never thought was significant hit him.

"Ludger… is from the future." Steiner muttered as he remembered one crucial detail about entering the fractured dimension, "He completed Origins's Trial… and made his wish."

Now the gears inside his mind began ticking. He finally had an idea on how he could use Elympios wanting to work with Rieze Maxia to his advantage.

"I need a plan." Steiner said to himself with a devilish grin, "I need a way into Elympios. I need a way into Spirius… So that I can meet Bisley. He will no doubt be _very_ interested with what I know about Ludger."

With a goal in mind, Steiner started planning his next move.

 **CHAPTER END**


End file.
